Sam and Dean! Where are you?
by Blondie 20000
Summary: The Winchesters get sucked into the TV into the world of Scooby doo. How will they find Scooby and his friends? Will they get along with them? Most of all How will they get back?
1. The Knight

The Winchesters have come back from another day of hunting. They walk into the motel room with their bags and bottles of beer and toss them on to the beds. The older Winchester Dean takes off his jacket and places it on the chair. He sits down and opens his first beer of the night and takes a swig. The younger brother Sam also takes his jacket off and opens his first beer. Dean gestures to the laptop. This made Sam sigh.

"Really Dean we already just did a case. You want me to look for another one."

"Need to keep busy Sam."

"Yeah but this is the first time we sat down all day."

"People need saving Sam."

Sam lets out another sigh "I'll look tomorrow morning. Can we just rest tonight I'm tired."

"Fine...I guess I'm pretty tired as well."

Sam takes another swig of his beer and lets out a cough before putting it down on the table. Dean gestures to the TV. Sam shrugs. Dean nods and gets up. He walks to the TV and turns it on. He walks back and sits on his bed making himself comfortable. He stretches out his legs and leans on his pillow. Sam remained the way he was, he didn't feel like laying down yet. Nurses and doctors appeared on the screen treating a patient. A grin appears on older Winchester's face. Sam lets out a moan knowing straight away what the show was.

"Dude seriously Dr Sexy"

"What's wrong with Dr Sexy?"

"Nothing it's just...you still watch this?"

"Yeah why is that a problem?"

"I can't look at that show the same way again since Gabriel made us do all them TV shows and adverts."

"Oh come on Sam Dr Sexy won't that bad."

"Seriously... you got shot Dean I had to do surgery on you."

"And you did a damm good job of it."

Sam stands up and walks to the TV "Can't we watch something else."

"I'm the older brother Sam."

Sam raises his eyebrow "Are you seriously doing this right now"

"Yes"

"Dude that's just childish"

Dean rolls his eyes "Fine we can watch something else. Anything to stop you moaning" Sam gives him a silent thank you and presses the button. Gandhi appeared on the screen. Dean lets out a laugh "Oh look there's you idol Gandhi."

"Shut up" Sam says as he presses the button again. Twilight appears. Sam raises his eyebrow at his brother.

Dean shakes his head "Take that piece of crap off this TV right now."

"I actually don't blame you for saying that." Sam says.

He presses the button again. A cartoon Great Dane dog appears on the screen. Sam hears his brother chuckling.

"Scooby doo, great show that was in the day"

Sam laughs a little and nods "Yeah I guess you're right."

Scooby doo and his friends are being chased by a medieval knight who was on a horse waving his sword in the air. The gang split up and went down two different paths. Fred, Daphne and Velma went in one direction while Shaggy and Scooby went in another direction. The horse stopped. The knight looks round showing his glowing green eyes and green smoke coming out of his armor.

"I bet he chooses the path Shaggy and his mutt went."

"Yeah the villain always does." Sam turns to go and get his beer. The knight turns slowly towards the screen his green eyes showing anger. Suddenly, Sam felt something grab his arm. "WHAT THE"

Dean sits up "Sam what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know"

"HA HA HA"

Both men turn slowly towards the TV. The knight had his arm out of the screen, his hand wrapped round Sam's arm. Both of their eyes widen. Dean leaps off the bed and goes to grab his gun from his bag. He starts shooting at the TV. Every bullet that Dean shot, it bounced off the TV.

"How is that possible?"

Sam looks at his brother "I don't know" he answers. The knight tugs at the arm. Sam pulls back. Dean gets his machete out and strikes at the knight's arm. As soon as the machete hit the arm, it immediately bounces off and goes flying across the room. Sam starts punching the arm but that knight was showing no sign of letting go. Sam uses his other arm and points "TURN IT OFF" Dean nods and presses the button. Nothing happened.

"Huh" Dean says as he presses it again. Nothing still happened the TV remained on. Dean glares at the TV "I'M GOING TO KICK THE SON OF A BITCH"

Dean gets ready and goes in for a kick. The knight's other arm comes out and grabs Dean by the leg. Dean stumbles and falls back on the bed.

"DEAN" Sam squeals as he continues trying to set himself free.

Dean sits up and pulls back with his leg. The knight showed no sign of giving up. He gives the leg a tug. Dean slips off his bed and hits the ground. Sam puts his hand in his pocket and gets the holy water out. He tosses it at the screen. Water splashes into the knight's face. The knight's green eyes darken.

"I think you pissed him off" Dean says.

The knight tugs hard at Sam's arm. Sam goes forward. His whole arm was in the screen now. The knight does another tug. Now half of Sam's face was in the screen.

"Oh no you don't" Dean says as he uses his free leg and kicks the TV.

The TV falls backwards with Sam following behind. They both hit the ground. Sam sits up and sees the knight still had his hand gripped to his arm.

"NOW BOY" The knight shouts.

The horse nods and starts taking steps back.

"NO" Dean screams.

Dean grabs the bottom of his bed. Using his free arm, Sam manages to grab Dean's free leg and pulls himself out of the screen.

"NOW WHAT" Sam shouts at his brother.

"AVOID GETTING SUCKED INTO A SILVER SCREEN." Dean shouts back.

"HOW WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS."

"I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT" The truth was Dean didn't have a clue how to stop this and he could see his brother knew as well.

"ADD THE SPEED BOY" The knight yells at his horse. The horse obeys and picks up the pace. "TRY AND GET OUT OF THIS ONE WINCHESTERS"

"HOW DOES A CARTOON KNOW OUR NAME"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW DEAN"

The knight gives out an evil laugh and with all his strength, he tugs both of men towards the screen. Sam jumps forward and his head goes into the screen. Dean's leg was now in the screen. The knight gives them another tug; half of Sam's body was in the screen.

"FIGHT BACK SAM" Dean yells. Dean then slid forward and both of his legs were now in. Sam wraps his long legs around the post of the bed. Dean looks at the legs "Well I guess that's better than nothing. You do have tough legs Sam."

The knight turns his head towards the younger Winchester.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP WINCHESTER." The knight hisses.

The horse goes up in the air letting out a neigh. Within a second, Sam was quickly dragged in his legs let go of his bed.

Sam was gone.

"SAM" Dean screams. Dean still had his hand around the post his bed. He knew he had to let go. He had to go in there for Sam. Dean gives the knight a glare "FINE YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU GOT ME"

The knight lets out a small laugh and tugs. Dean let's go off the bed and gets dragged in.

Then the screen went black.


	2. Meet The Gang

Sam was the first one to awake. He quickly gets to his feet and brushes himself off. After taking a quick look at his surroundings, confusion appears on his face. He was in the middle of nowhere. There were a few trees and a road. The area was empty and quiet.

"Dean where are we?"

There was no response.

"Dean why are we in the middle of nowhere and how did I end up on the ground."

There was still no response.

Worry started creep up on the younger Winchester "Dean"

"Sam"

Sam turns round and looks down. As soon as he set his eyes on his brother he froze. Lying on the ground was his brother however he looked different completely different. He looked cartoon. His brother's green eyes were replaced with little black dots, his hair was dark dirty blonde, freckles were little triangles on his face and his lips were more noticeable than usual. Horror appears on Sam's face, his mouth opens but then closes he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was speechless.

Dean blinks his black dot eyes his eye sight going back to normal. Now able to see his brother's face, his mouth drops open in shock. Sam's brown hazel eyes are replaced with little black dots, his wavy hair now long and straight, his red and black flannel was now bold and bright. Dean noticed that Sam had the same reaction as him.

 _Why...unless no_ Dean thought. He eyes slowly look down, his jeans are vivid blue and his hands had no lines or cuts.

"Dean"

His attention went back to Sam "Yes?"

"You're a..."

"Don't say it"

"But Dean...you're a..."

Dean stands up and brushes himself off "I said don't say it...anyway I'm not the only one here that looks like a..." He gestures to his brother. Sam looks down at himself and tries to hold back his scream. Dean nods "Told ya"

"But how...this must be a dream" Sam then felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looks down at his arm and then glares at his brother "What was that for?"

"It was a pinch you know they say you pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming or not"

Sam rolls his eyes then he had a thought "The knight he dragged us into the TV"

This alerted Dean straight away "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH"

"I don't know Dean but if he dragged us in the TV does that mean we are in..." Both brothers turn and look at each other realization on their faces.

Dean swallows "No we can't be..."

"Where else would we be Dean. It makes sense"

Dean shakes his head "It makes no God damm sense how the hell are we in a cartoon that's impossible"

"I don't think anything is impossible now Dean"

There was suddenly the sound of an engine that got the brothers attention. They turn towards the sound. The headlights from the vehicle gave out a bright yellow glow hitting the Winchesters in the face. Both men had to shield their eyes by the blinding light. The vehicle was charging down the road. It then came to an abrupt stop next to the Winchesters. The Winchesters lower their hands now being able to see. The first thing that caught their eye was the orange bold writing that said THE MYSTERY MACHINE. Sam gave his brother a told you so look. Dean gulps and goes back to staring at the famous cartoon van.

The window came rolling down and a young man pops his head out of the window. This man had bright blonde hair, white sweater over a blue shirt and an orange Ascot. The man clears his throat and gives them a look of concern.

"Hey are you guys ok?"

* * *

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were on their way to a mansion that is apparently haunted. Fred was the most excited out of them all while Shaggy and Scooby won't so keen. Velma was reading a book trying to gain more information about this mysterious mansion. Daphne was checking herself out using the van's mirror. A grin appears on Fred's face revealing his bright white teeth.

"Ok gang we should be at the nearest town soon."

Shaggy lets out a groan "Oh come on Fred I'm hungry"

"Reah" Scooby says agreeing with his best friend.

"I'm sure you boys can wait" Daphne says.

Shaggy sighs "We been waiting for ages"

"According to this book, this mansion has been round since 1864." Velma reads out as she turns the pages.

"That's old" Shaggy says.

"Reah" Scooby says.

"Anything else" Fred asks.

"Um...the first owners were a family called the Browning family. The man was called Arthur Browning who had a wife called Sarah Browning. They had two children. One boy called Henry Browning while the other child a girl was called Alice Browning."

"Why is it haunted?" Fred asks "Did something bad happen there?"

"In the mansion there is a knight in shining armour on a horse. It was known as Mr Browning's most prized possession. He won it at a completion however when he brought it home, the mansion wasn't the same ever again."

"What do you mean by that?" Shaggy asks.

"Mr Browning became obsessed with it. He felt drawn to it like it was controlling him. It says here that his behaviour changed he started to become aggressive to both his wife and kids. September 9th 1865 Mr Browning got his rifle and shot every single member and then he shot himself."

Shivers went down both Shaggy and Scooby's back. Daphne hesitates while Fred kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Then what happened?" Fred asks.

"They say the knight drove him to do that. The knight was more than just an ornament."

Shaggy shakes his head "No I'm not liking this not one bit"

"Legend has it that you can still hear the screams of the wife and children from the night they were murdered. After the incident, the mansion closed and everything was left there including the knight. It hasn't been used no one has lived there. However, the Lockwood family has just recently moved in there."

Shaggy raises his hand "But why...don't they know about the..."

"They do...but the man of the family Robert Lockwood doesn't believe in it he thinks Mr Browning was just a crazy guy."

"Maybe he was" Fred says "I don't see how a knight can cause someone to go and kill their whole family"

"In the newspaper, Mr Lockwood's wife Anna Lockwood claims that a few nights ago the knight's eyes glowed green and green smoke came out of his armour. Then the knight moved. It moved its head. Mrs Lockwood was terrified she told her husband but he wouldn't believe her. Also the Lockwood kids claim they have heard crying and screaming when their parents were outside doing the gardening but of course their father didn't believe them."Velma puts the book down "That's all I know so far"

Shaggy and Scooby sat there trembling with fear. Fred lets out a laugh "You really believe in that?"

"It sounds very...C...C...Convincing" Shaggy stammered.

"Reah" Scooby says.

"That's why we have to take a look and solve this mystery" Fred says with a grin.

Daphne looks out of the window "Hey Freddy. There is these two guys standing by the side of the road do you think they might be lost?"

"I don't know Daphne maybe they are waiting for someone."

Daphne shakes her head "I don't know Freddy they look lost and confused. I think you should stop the van and ask."

"Really we don't even know them"

"Please Freddy they could be really lost. It's not nice to be out here this late at night in the freezing cold."

 _She has a point_ Fred thought.

He lets out a sigh "Alright I'll ask them"

He presses down on the brakes and the van came to an abrupt stop. After rolling down the window, he sticks his head out to have a better look at these men. The first man had long brown hair and a black and red flannel shirt with jeans. The other man was slightly shorter than him who had dark blonde hair, a black top and also had jeans on. The men looked shocked and quite afraid.

Fred clears his throat "Hey are you guys ok?"

There was no response from the men. They looked like they were in some kind of trance and they needed to be snapped out of it.

"Are you guys ok?" He repeats.

There was still no response.

"Hey his asking you a question, are you ok or not?" Daphne says.

The shorter man turns his head slightly towards Daphne's direction. Although she had no idea who he was, she had to admit he was handsome.

The taller man shakes his head and clears his throat "Oh...um we're fine...I think."

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" Fred asks.

The taller man hesitates "Um...we...were on...our way to...town"

"Oh that's where we are heading." Shaggy shouts out "We are going to get some food right Scoob"

"Rah huh" Scooby says his mouth drooling.

The shorter man folds his arms "Where are you heading after that?"

Fred hesitates not sure whether to tell them or not. Velma leans forward waving her book "We are going to this mansion it was in the newspaper recently I don't know if you heard about it."

"Let me guess it's haunted."

Velma nods "Yes and there is a knight there that is supposed to come to life"

"Knight" both men say.

"Well isn't that funny we were on our way there to investigate that." The shorter man says.

The taller man nods "Yes...um...we were."

Fred raises his eyebrow "Really?"

"Absolutely" the shorter man says.

"You solve mysteries as well?" Fred asks.

"Yes...I guess you could say that." The taller man answers.

"Why don't you join us. We can give you a lift." Daphne says.

Fred turns and frowns slightly at Daphne "Daph we don't really know them."

"Oh don't worry we are good people." The shorter man says with a smile "We just do what you do. Investigate the supernatural and solve the mystery."

Fred looks at the others "What do you guys think?"

"I think we should give them a lift." Daphne says.

"I think they are telling the truth." Velma says.

"What do you think Shaggy?" Fred asks.

"Um they seem nice...I guess."

"Reah" Scooby says

Fred nods "Ok so we should let them join?"

"Yes" they answer.

Fred pops his head back out of the window "You can join us welcome aboard."

Fred didn't know why but the shorter man actually looked excited about that.

"Thank you" The taller man says with a smile.

"No problem. Just hop in at the back."

The men stepped in the van and made themselves comfortable. They sat opposite Shaggy and Scooby.

"Awesome" the shorter man mutters.

"What was that?" Fred asks.

The shorter man looks at him "Oh um I'm talking about your van it's awesome."

Fred grins "Why thank you this van belongs to me. It has been on every investigation with us." He places one of his hands on the wheel "This van is still going strong." He was about to start the engine but then he laughed "Almost forgot we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Fred."

"I'm Daphne."

The shorter man grins "Well hello Daphne" he says with a flirtatious tone.

Daphne blushes and giggles slightly. A frown appears on Fred's face as he looked at them both staring at each other.

"I'm Velma."

"I'm Shaggy and that's Scooby"

"Rello" Scooby says.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." The taller man says.

Dean wasn't taking any notice. Sam gives his brother a nudge.

Dean snaps out of it "Oh yeah hi."

"It's nice to meet you Ram and Rean." Scooby says.

"Yes it's nice to meet you to." Dean says.

Fred checks his watch "We got to keep going gang it's getting really late."

"Food first." Shaggy shouts.

Dean nods "Yeah I could eat something as well"

Sam turns his head and frowns at him. Dean gives him the what look.

"Dude your actually hungry...really" Sam says.

"Um have we met" Dean says. While the others were talking. Dean leans in towards Sam's ear "Ok I'll admit it I just want to try cartoon food." He whispers.

"Really Dean...we are in a cartoon world and that's what you want to do...try cartoon food." Sam whispers back.

"Sam relax we are going to see that knight and we will get the bastard and find out what the hell is going on but first we might as well make the most out of this."

"What"

"Dude we are in Scooby doo we are sitting in the Mystery Machine with a gang that are the most famous gang in the world. How awesome is that."

"Um"

"Oh come on Sam you must find it at least cool." Sam shrugs causing Dean to sigh "Daphne is sitting right over there."

"And" Dean grins at him. Sam shakes his head "No"

"Why not?"

"Dude she's a cartoon."

"So are we"

"Yeah but she's not real."

"She seems real to me at the moment."

Sam sighs "Seriously don't even..."

"Watch me" Dean winks at him "It's a once in a life time experience and I'm interested to try out cartoon sex and have a look at"

Dean looks down. Sam looks down and realizes what his brother means.

"Oh...Dean...no"

"You must be interested in what yours looks like."

"No...I'm not like you."

"Ready guys" Fred asks.

Sam turns feeling relieved that their conversation was interrupted "Yes we're ready."

"Let's get going" Fred says as he starts the engine. The Mystery Machine came to life and zoomed down the road.

The adventure has begun.


	3. The Diner

Most of the journey has been quiet. Fred has kept his eyes on the road, Daphne has been looking out of the window, Velma continued looking through her book, Shaggy and Scooby were daydreaming about food, Sam was coming up with a plan in his head, and Dean well he was just in full fan boy mode but Sam made sure that he kept his mouth shut and not ask a lot questions to them because the last thing they needed was to scare them off. The Mystery Machine then came to a stop outside the local diner.

Fred switches off the engine and grins "Ok gang we're here"

"Finally" Shaggy says with a sigh of relief "We are starving...right Scoob"

"Ruh huh" Scooby says with a nod.

Fred was the first one to hop out. He walks round the back and opens the doors. Shaggy and Scooby zoomed out of the van all the way to the diner within seconds. The Winchesters stepped out afterwards.

Dean turns and grins at his brother.

"Dude we have to try that" Sam gives him the really look. Dean sighs "Oh come on Sam they went from the van to inside the diner in like a few seconds."

"If we get chased by monster...I might consider it."

Sam walks into the diner leaving his brother with a frown.

"Consider it I would do it." Dean says. He then saw Daphne who was about to come out of the van. Dean strolls up to her with his most charming smile "You ok?"

Daphne looks at him with a smile "I'm fine thanks."He reaches out offering to help her down. Daphne looks at his hand "I don't need help coming out of a van thank you."

She steps out of the van and brushes past the older Winchester and walks towards the diner. Dean drops his hand feeling slightly embarrassed. As Daphne was about to open the door, Fred joins her and opens the door for her.

"Ladies first"

She giggles "Thank you Freddy"

Daphne walks in. Dean walks to the door. He was about to walk through but the door got shut in his face.

 _Thanks Fred could have left the door open for me_ He thought.

Dean opens the door and walks in. Sam was across the room with the others. Fred was at the counter ordering the food. Dean then noticed there was a spot next to Daphne. With a grin on his face, he walks over and slides in next to her.

Daphne turns with a shocked look "That was quick Freddy what did you..." she paused when she realised it wasn't Fred next to her "Oh...it's you... sorry I thought you were Fred"

Dean grins at her "I saw a space so..."

"We thought you would be sitting next to your brother because there is a space next to him." She points across the table. Shaggy was sitting on Sam's left side but on his right was an empty space.

Dean shrugs "I'm always next to him thought I would have a change and who would not want to sit next to you."

He winks at her. Dean notices his brother was frowning at him

 _God he does not know how to have fun sometimes_ Dean thought.

Daphne clears her throat feeling a bit uncomfortable "Well um I guess Fred would have to sit next to your brother then."

"I'm sure Sam won't mind...right Sam" Sam shrugs. Dean smiles "See his cool with it."

Fred finishes ordering the food. He turns and a frown appears on his face. He saw one of the brothers sitting next to Daphne and he was sitting quite close to her a bit too close actually. Fred couldn't help but feel quite jealous. Part of him wanted to tell that guy to move but then he didn't want to make himself look bad especially in front of Daphne. Fred decides to keep his mouth shut and walks over to the table.

"I ordered the food it should be coming shortly."

Shaggy groans "Oh come on can it come any sooner."

"Reah" Scooby says.

Fred sits down in the last space. He never kept his eyes off Dean. He wanted to watch his every move. Dean notices the young man staring at him. Dean turns his head and frowns at him.

"Something wrong"

Fred quickly shakes his head "Oh no nothing is wrong."

"Oh...I thought something was wrong because you were staring at me like I'm about to do something really bad."

Fred laughs a little "No not at all. Don't be silly."

Dean furrows his eyebrows "Right"

Dean knew he was lying. He can tell it straight away. He then noticed Fred shifted his eyes over to Daphne now watching her like a hawk.

 _His jealous of course that's why he was staring at me like that. I knew that son of a bitch fancied her but he won't open his trap and admit it._ He thought.

Dean had to admit it was quite amusing seeing him looking jealous. Dean does a quick glance at Daphne and grins.

 _We will just have to see who gets in her knickers first. Him or me_

"What's so funny?" Velma asks.

Dean looks at her with a puzzled expression "Huh"

"You're sitting there chuckling to yourself...Is there something funny?"

Dean shakes his head "Sorry I was just thinking of something that made me laugh."

"Um ok"

"Here is your food" They all look up and see the waiter with plates of food in his hand. "Who wanted the salad?"

"That's for her" Fred answers pointing at Daphne.

The waiter nods and places the bowl of salad in front of her.

Daphne smiles at the waiter "Thank you"

"No problem darling "The waiter gives her his most charming smile. Daphne ignores him and starts eating her salad.

"The other salad is mine" Velma says. The waiter places the salad down. Velma nods giving him a silent thank you and begins eating.

"Three cheese burgers."

Sam raises his hand "That would be for me and him."

"The other one is for me" Fred says.

The waiter nods and places the food down. "Two triple deluxe bacon and cheese burgers with two large portions of fries?"

"That would be me and my pal right here" Shaggy answers giving Scooby a pat on the back. The waiter places the burgers and fries in front of them. Shaggy licks his lips "Come to papa" He says as he wraps his hands around the burger and picks it up. He takes a massive bite of his burger and swallows it. "Wow Scoob that's Heaven right there"

Scooby nods "Ruh huh" he picks his burger up and takes a massive bite.

Shaggy finished his burger within two bites and so did Scooby. They were about to eat their fries but the older Winchester interrupted them.

"Don't you feel sick?"

Shaggy looks at him with confusion "Pardon"

"How the hell can you eat a burger like that in two bites without feeling sick?"

"Um...I don't know why I guess my stomach is used to my huge appetite."

"Have you seen the way you eat Dean." Sam says. Dean glares at him.

"Oh does he have a huge appetite as well?" Shaggy asks.

Sam laughs a little "I suppose you could say that."

Shaggy laughs "Well why didn't you say so?" he then looks at the older Winchester "Let's see how fast you can eat that burger."

"I don't think we need to do this." Dean says.

"Are you chicken?" Shaggy says.

"What"

Shaggy nods "I think we got someone who is a chicken here Scoob"

"Reah chicken"

Dean glares at them "I'm not a chicken"

"Then prove to us that you have a big appetite like us."

"No. I don't want to make myself sick."

Shaggy and Scooby immediately started making chicken noises teasing the older Winchester.

"Chicken...Chicken" They both say.

This was infuriating the older Winchester. No way he was going to be called chicken by a bunch of cartoon characters. Dean grabs his burger and stuffs it into his mouth and swallows. He put his hand on his chest feeling the burger go down inside of him. Then he felt fine he didn't feel sick at all. The chicken sounds stopp and silence occurred.

Sam was the first to speak.

"You ok?"

Dean nods "I'm fine that actually felt quite good"

Shaggy nods "Well that was quite impressive but me and Scoob could eat like five of them within seconds."

Dean grins "Well I guess so can I. Give me some more burgers."

"What" Sam says.

Shaggy tilts his head "Are you challenging us?"

"I guess you could say that." Dean says.

Both Shaggy and Scooby grin.

"I accept your challenge." Shaggy says.

"Reah me too" Scooby says.

"We don't have time for this. We have to get to the mansion." Sam says.

"Oh that can wait." Fred says "I'm interested to see this."

 _He will lose_ Fred thought.

"Are you sure about this Dean. Hardly anyone beats these two in an eating challenge." Daphne says.

"I think it's time someone did." Dean says with a grin.

Shaggy gets to his feet "Well I will go and order the food. Come on Scoob."

Scooby jumps off and follows his best friend.

Sam let's out a sigh

 _Wish I never mentioned it now_

"While we are waiting, tell us about yourself." Velma says with curiosity.

"Us" Dean says.

"Yes" Velma says

"Um" The brothers were not sure what to say.

"There's not much too say." Sam says.

"How did you get involved in all this? Solving mysteries and tracking down monsters." Velma asks.

"Um it's a family business." Sam answers.

"Family business. Your family does all this?" Daphne asks.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Dean says.

"How long have you guys been doing it for?" Fred asks.

"Long time" Dean answers.

"Yeah we been doing it for years." Sam says.

"Cool" Fred says.

"Out of curiosity, have you ever caught any real monsters?" Velma asks.

"Yes" Dean answers "We caught lots of monsters all different types."

"Really" Fred says with disbelief "You actually caught real monsters"

Dean nods "Uh huh and we kill them."

"Kill them. They might be people there is no monsters." Daphne says.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart they were monsters not people. One day you and your gang will face some real monsters because I'm telling you they are real."

Fred laughs "Right yeah ok that was a very amusing story but I don't buy it."

"You might not believe now kid but one day you will."

"You don't think this knight is a real monster right?" Velma says.

Dean shrugs "Could be"

"Well we will just have to wait and see." Fred says.

"Yes we just have to see."

"Don't tell Shaggy and Scooby you will scare them. Daphne says.

"Oh no we won't tell them right Dean"

Dean nods "Of course Sam we won't say a word." Sam gives him a stern look. Dean points to his mouth "My mouth is sealed."

"Got the food" Shaggy says as he helps the waiter with the food. The plates of burgers, fries, milkshakes, and pies took up the whole table.

"You want all this." The waiter says with confusion.

Shaggy nods "Indeed we do. It's an eating challenge."

"Um ok...enjoy I guess."

Shaggy sits back down "Thank you waiter."

"You're welcome"

Shaggy clears his throat "Rules. One: Don't cheat. Two: If you vomit you lose. Three: You can't get anyone to help you. Four: First one finishes is the winner. Right got all that?"

"Loud and clear" Dean answers.

"We would recommend standing up it helps the digestion better."

"Everyone in the diner is going to look." Sam says.

Shaggy shrugs "So it's a challenge everyone loves watching a challenge. Right Scoob."

"Run huh" Scooby says.

Dean gets to his feet "Ok standing up it is."

Shaggy points to the food "Five cheese burgers. Three milkshakes, four portions of fries, and three pies."

"Pies good choice. Dean loves pie." Sam says.

"Perfect I assume you would want to eat all of it then." Shaggy says.

"You bet" says Dean

Shaggy grins at Fred "Would you like to count down?"

"Sure" Fred answers "Ready"

"Yes" they all say.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ Sam thought.

"Steady...GO"

Shaggy and Scooby immediately started eating the burgers taking tremendous bites out of it. Dean finished his first burger within seconds. He couldn't believe how easy this was.

 _Cartoon digestion_ _must be_ _different to normal digestion_ He thought.

Dean grabs the first portion of fries and pours it into his mouth. Shaggy grabs two portions of fries and pours it into his mouth. Scooby so far ate three cheese burgers and was on his last two.

Sam has seen his brother eat like a pig lots of times but this tops it all. His brother was now stuffing the fries into his burger and eating it. Sam was actually surprised his brother wasn't feeling sick yet.

Dean was now catching up with the other two. So far he has consumed three burgers, two portions of fries and one glass of milkshake.

 _I think I'm actually going to win this_ he thought with confidence.

As he was about to drink his second glass of his milkshake, a sick feeling started to occur in his stomach.

 _No not now I'm not being sick I'm not going to lose._

He ignores the sick feeling and knocks back the second glass of the milkshake. That made the sick feeling a whole lot worse.

Sam knew something was wrong because his brother was clutching his stomach with one hand and his face was starting to turn green. Sam stands up.

"Dean I think you better stop now."

"Can't" he says as he picks up another burger.

"Dean your going to be sick if you don't stop. Your face is already turned green."

"I would listen to your brother." Daphne says.

"I'm not giving up to those two." Dean says.

Shaggy takes a bite of his pie and grins "Me and Scoob are unbeatable."

"For now" Dean hisses.

He takes a bite of his burger and swallows. It was so hard to keep it down. The sick feeling was arising inside of him.

"I would give up Dean. Shaggy and Scooby are hard to beat." Fred says with a smirk.

 _Boy I want to wipe that smirk of your face_ Dean thought.

He was about to take another bite until he felt the sick feeling in his throat now. He was going to be sick. Dean quickly looks round for a toilet. In the corner of his eye was the toilets. Without hesitation, Dean rushes to it. The sound of vomiting came from the toilets. People paused with their food wondering if the man was alright in there.

Shaggy and Scooby finished the last of their food with huge grins on their faces.

"It seems we won again Scoob"

"Res we won we won" Scooby says feeling proud of himself.

Sam stands up and walks to the toilet door. "Dean you ok?"

The door slowly opens and the older Winchester comes walking out clearly looking embarrassed. Everyone in the diner was staring at him.

Dean glares at them "What you all looking at?"

Their faces turned in different directions and started whispering to each other. Dean goes back to the table dreading to see their smirking faces Fred's especially.

Shaggy holds out his hand "You did good I will admit that. Never seen anyone eat that much before."

Dean awkwardly shakes his hand then looks the other way the embarrassment still on his face.

Sam shakes his head slightly

 _That's what you get Dean when you try to compete against cartoon characters._

"Well that was interesting." Fred says as he stands up 'We better get going now."

"Yes that would be good." Sam says.

"You good now Dean? Your not going to be sick in the van?"

"I think his fine now." Sam says "You guys go ahead we will meet you in the van." They all nodded and walked out. Sam folds his arms and frowns at his brother "Congratulations Dean."

"I nearly had them."

"Dude you went green really green."

"So I didn't want to get beaten by cartoon characters especially the cowardly ones. Do you know how embarrassing that is."

"Yes it must be very embarrassing but Dean we are not here to mess around we haven't got time to look round, do food competitions, have sex with cartoon women."

"Yeah but Sam don't you want to try with the geek chic."

"Velma no seriously Dean."

"Oh come on Sam maybe you and Velma could go and do some research together."

Sam rolls his eyes at him knowing what his brother meant "No Dean not happening. You and Daphne not happening."

"But"

"No Dean this isn't a game. We got dragged here and we need to find a way out of here that's why we need to go to the mansion find the knight and get some answers or even kill him. We need to do that now."

Dean knew his brother was right. This isn't a game they could actually be trapped here forever and all he was worrying about was a stupid food competition.

He let's out a sigh "I'm sorry ok your right this isn't a game. This could eventually be a living hell."

"Exactly"

"We better get going. Otherwise they might decide to leave us behind."

"Leave you behind you mean." Both of the brothers chuckle as they go to the door and open it. "I will say Dean you did get to experience cartoon vomiting."

"Shut up Sam"


	4. The Mansion

The Mystery Machine pulls up in front of the mansion. Fred was buzzing he couldn't wait to get in there and begin this investigation.

"Ok gang we're here. This is the place."

Shaggy peers out the window and fear appears on his face.

"No I don't like this place."

Fred laughs "Oh come on Shaggy it's not that bad."

"It's... Scary" Scooby says.

Fred hops out and walks round the back. He opens the doors and grins.

"Well you are just going have to be brave."

Dean steps out. Fred gives him a dirty look. Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself.

 _God that guy hates me_

Sam steps out and looks up at the mansion. The mansion gave them a cold, unwelcoming feeling. The atmosphere felt heavy. Sam felt a sick feeling go to his stomach due to the atmosphere.

"It's very grand" Daphne says as she steps out of the van.

"Not as grand as you" Dean says with a grin.

Fred shoots a glare at him. Dean notices and laughs. God he loved pissing him off.

"Shall we go in" Velma says.

"N...n...no" Shaggy says shaking his head viciously.

"Ro" Scooby says as he hid behind Shaggy.

"You lot are definitely cowards" Dean says.

"We don't mean to" Shaggy says.

Dean grins "Who's the chicken now"

Dean starts making chicken noises. Sam gives him a really look. Dean realizes and shuts his mouth.

"Ok ok we're coming" Shaggy says as he comes out with his dog.

They all walk to the front door. Fred tidies himself up and flashes his white shiny teeth. He knocks the door and then they wait. A woman opens the door.

"Umm may I help you?"

"Are you Anna Lockwood?" Fred asks.

"Yes that's right?"

"Hi we read your article recently about a supposed haunting here." Velma says.

"Look I don't want anymore interviews or people coming round saying I'm crazy."

"Oh no we're not here for an interview. We're here to investigate." Fred says.

"Oh are you like ghost hunters?"

"Suppose you could say that" Dean says.

Anna opens the door and let's them in.

"You don't know how badly I'm been looking for someone to help me."

"That's why we came along" Dean says.

"Is your husband here?" Sam asks.

"No his out. It's just me and the kids."

"Can you explain about this haunting you're experiencing." Sam asks.

"I mainly said it all in the article about what's been happening."

"Has there been any cold spots or a smell of sulfur?"

Fred frowns at him "Pardon"

"Yes I suppose you could say that. It does go rather chilly and but there is no smell of sulfur."

 _So it's not a demon_ Sam thought.

"May we see the Knight?" Dean asks.

"Umm of course. Just this way" Anna leads them into the other side room. In the corner of the room was the Knight that dragged the Winchesters into this place sitting on his horse with his sword pointed in the air. "Here he is"

The gang inspect the knight examining every detail. Fred scratches his chin.

"His definitely old"

"And scary" Shaggy says as he back away from the Knight.

"Reah...Reah" Scooby says with a nod.

"Mmm I don't see any mechanisms in it." Velma says.

"Or anything that would cause the green smoke and eyes" Daphne says.

"That's because it's real" Anna says "It looked at me with glowing green eyes and my kids heard screaming and let me tell you something my kids wouldn't lie I never raised them to be like that."

"We believe you" Dean says.

"You do?"

"Yes"

The gang frowns at the Winchesters. They did remember them talking about fighting real monsters.

Fred shakes his head.

 _It's not real. Stupid men trying to scare the woman. I will laugh when we_ _reveal_ _it's just another human being an idiot trying to scare people._

Daphne hesitates.

 _No surely they talking crap back there but then it has been a family business they said. Maybe there is monsters but we just haven't stumbled on one yet._

Daphne blocks that disturbing thought out of mind.

Velma didn't know what to believe. She usually sticks to facts but this one seemed off something felt wrong here. If the Winchesters were right about hunting real monsters, maybe this is a haunted house.

 _We just have to wait and see_

"Can you and your kids stay somewhere else tonight? " Sam asks.

"Umm I could ask my sister but it's late and giving her this short notice...I feel like I don't want to intrude."

"Please Mrs Lockwood it would really benefit the investigation."

Anna sighs and nods "Alright fine. I'll give her a call. I better wake the kids up."

Dean sits down on the sofa.

"We'll wait"

Again Anna nods "I promise I won't take long"

"What about the husband?" Daphne asks.

"His gone all night"

"Oh that's ok then."

"Do any of you want tea, coffee..."

"We're good thank you" Fred answers.

"Well I guess we could have some beverages." Shaggy says. "What have you got?"

"This way I'll show you"

"Ok come on Scoob"

Dean gives them a really look "Dude you and Scooby just stuffed your faces in the diner. How are you still hungry."

Shaggy pats his tummy.

"This stomach rarely gets fall always begs for more. Right Scoob."

"Reah" Scooby says as he pats his own tummy.

"You want cake I got some cake" Anna shouts out.

Shaggy's eyes bug out and he licks his lips.

"Now we're talking."

* * *

As Shaggy and Scooby were consuming their slice of cake, Anna joins them with her kids and bags.

"My sister said yes. We are going to go now."

"Umm great want us to help you with your bags?" Dean offers.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you. Thanks for the offer though."

Dean stands up "Well let me at least open the door for you"

Fred looks at him with disgust. Is he trying to hit on other women now even though he knows Mrs Lockwood is married.

"You ok Freddy" Daphne asks.

"Oh...um...I'm fine." He answers.

Dean comes back in the room after letting the Lockwood family out. He clasps his hands.

"Alright let's start."

* * *

After getting equipment from the Mystery Machine, the gang and the Winchesters walk back into the magnificent mansion.

"Ok gang let's..."

"Spilt up yeah we get it. Sam and Velma look round downstairs, Shaggy, Scooby and Fred look in the garden, and me and Daphne will go upstairs to the bedroom to do a bit of...investigating."

Dean winks at Daphne. Sam shakes his head knowing what his brother meant. Fred frowns.

"Umm I was going to say. You and your brother look in the garden, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby look downstairs, and me and Daphne go upstairs."

"Are you doing more than just investigating up there."

"Umm yes we are going to plan a trap."

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. Fred was completely oblivious to what his brother meant when he said that. I guess cartoon characters are naive to all that stuff it's a kid show after all.

"Oh yes a trap and you will probably use the Scarecrow and the Cowardly lion as your bait."

"Umm we don't have a scarecrow or lion."

"I think Dean was referring to Shaggy and Scooby." Velma says.

Dean laughs "It seems Velma is the smartest one."

"Can we just start" Sam says who was starting to look impatient.

"Umm yes this place creeps me out a bit." Daphne says.

"Don't worry honey I'll be right by your side." Dean says.

Daphne smiles at Dean. "Aww thank you. Your so kind."

"Don't worry Daph I'm right here." Fred says giving Dean a back off look.

"Your always here for me Freddy." Daphne says.

"We are both here for you" Dean says. "How about us three stick together. Sam goes off with brainbox and Shaggy and Scooby go off and probably come back screaming their heads off."

"Wait what are we doing?" Shaggy asks.

Fred was about to speak but Dean stops him.

"You and Scooby in the garden, Sam and Velma downstairs while me, Fred, and this lovely lady go upstairs." Daphne giggles by that compliment Fred was tempted to punch him. Dean eyes him up and down "Looking a bit hot-headed Fred. Someone pissed you off."

Fred puts on a fake smile. "No I'm fine let's solve this mystery."


	5. Let's Spilt Up

Dean, Fred and Daphne are upstairs looking in the rooms. Fred stays close to Daphne. They walk into the kids bedroom.

Dean switches on the light and looks round.

"So this is where the kiddies sleep."

"Uh huh" Fred says.

Daphne walks up to one of the beds and picks up a teddy bear.

"Aww I used to have a Teddy bear like this when I was little."

"Did it have a name?" Dean asks.

"Snuggles" she answers "He was so cute"

"Just like you" Daphne chuckles and goes pink in the face. Fred pretends that he never heard that. Dean walks to the door. "I'm going to look in the other room."

"Yeah you do that" Fred says as he looks through the children's books.

Dean walks out and goes into Mr and Mrs Lockwood's room. The atmosphere felt heavy. As soon as he entered the room, the temperature started to slowly decrease. Dean looks through the drawers trying to find anything that links to that Knight. Dean was sure of one thing. They wouldn't get thrown into something and fight the villain straight away. They would usually have to find clues or things that would link to that knight.

"You found anything?" Dean jumps and whips round. Daphne raises her hands in a surrender position. "Dean it's just me."

"Oh...Where's..."

"In the other room planning a trap. His so engrossed into it he didn't even know I left."

"You didn't tell him."

"I'm not a kid. Plus he wouldn't let me go his so over protective. Especially since you and your brother have come along."

"Oh I don't think Sam is the issue here." Dean gestures "Well are you gonna help?"

"Umm yes of course" Daphne looks under the carpets for any trap doors or secret passage ways. "Why have you been so nice to me?

Dean pauses and looks at her " Is being nice a problem?"

"You been saying all nice things to me and being really friendly. You don't hardly know me."

"You don't need to be friendly to know someone." Daphne sighs and sits on the bed. Dean sits down next to her. "What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing" she answers.

"Sure about that"

"It's... Fred"

"What about him?"

"His so...complicated"

"You two have girlfriend and boyfriend problems."

"Oh...no...no we're not together."

"Then why is he complicated?"

"I don't know how he feels about me."

"Umm...how do you think he feels about you."

"I don't know...sometimes his close to me...sometimes his go distant."

"Explain"

Daphne thinks for a moment. "Well when I'm being friendly towards him, he backs off but if I'm with someone else, he becomes so overprotective and becomes really jealous."

"Like his doing right now."

"Yes I guess you could say that. It's really annoying."

"You have feelings for him?"

"Umm...Why am I even telling you it's none of your business."

"So you do like him?"

"Even if I did it doesn't matter. Me and him are never happening...it's so frustrating."

"You shouldn't have to go through that. You deserve better."

"I don't know what I deserve. My feelings are all over the place." Daphne then becomes embarrassed "I should go. Fred needs me." As Daphne was about to get up, Dean leans forward and locks lips with her. He kisses her. Daphne responds but then seconds later she backs away. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I like you." Daphne doesn't respond but her face slowly turns to shock. Dean grins "I'm not complicated at least I'm straight with you."

He was about to kiss her again but she stops him.

"We can't do this"

"Why not"

"We are investigating a haunting"

"There are others you know. My brother and Velma are both nerds they are probably solving it right now. Fred is making his trap. Shaggy and Scooby don't need to worry about them."

Daphne hesitates. God she was tempted. To be honest, she has always wanted this with Fred but the way he was with her I don't think that would ever be happening. Now this man was interested in her. Yes she had other men but she didn't feel very attracted to them. However there was something about Dean something that has caused her to be so attracted to him. Was it the looks?, was it the nice things he was saying to her?, was it his personality?. She just did not know maybe it was all of it she liked.

Dean stands up and clears his throat.

"I guess we better get back to work" He was about to go but Daphne grabs his arm. Dean raises his eyebrow at her. Daphne drags him down on the bed. Dean laughs "You alright Daph"

"Shh" She says.

Daphne then started undressing herself. Excitement started rising inside Dean. He couldn't believe it. It was happening. He was going to have sex with Daphne Blake. Dean quickly takes his off top. Daphne leans forward and locks lips with him. Dean responds and passionately kisses her.

Daphne's hands goes towards Dean's jeans and starts unzipping them. Dean shifts his eyes downwards. Wow he never thought a cartoon character would be this eager for sex. Dean had to admit he was impressed. Dean helps her and eventually the jeans were off and tossed on the floor.

Dean looks down at his...little Winchester. Well let's just say it looked more cartoon and it has become very bold. Dean grins his body looked quite good for a cartoon.

Daphne now fully undressed falls back on the bed. Dean goes on top of her and continues kissing her. Daphne wraps her arms round him. Dean has a feel of her body just to see how cartoon skin feels like. It didn't really feel like anything. Ehh oh well. As Dean was kissing her. A thought came to his mind.

 _It seems I got into knickers first. Score one for the Winchester._

This night turned out to be the one of the best nights Dean had in a long time.

* * *

Velma was looking round the living room while Sam continued looking at the Knight.

"Anything" Velma asks.

Sam shakes his head "No nothing"

"Well maybe if you can help and look instead of staring at that Knight you might actually get somewhere."

"Umm...sorry"

Velma sighs "I ain't got nothing. Let's look in the kitchen." Sam gives the Knight one last look before he walks out of the room with her. "There is no secret passageways or traps there's nothing"

"We haven't seen the whole place yet."

"True"

They both reach the kitchen. Velma starts looking in the cupboards while Sam looks in the drawers.

"Nope nothing" Sam says.

"Mmm. I hope Fred has found something."

"You know it could be real"

Velma pauses.

"I doubt that"

"You don't look certain." Velma hesitates. Sam tilts his head "You do think it's real."

"No" she laughs "Of course not...I'm just...I'm not sure what to think."

Sam gives her a comforting look. "If it was real. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Let me guess you want to protect me because I'm a woman."

Sam shakes his head "No... I'm just saying. If anything happened to you. Real or not real I would help you."

Velma smiles a little but quickly goes back to her straight face.

"Right thanks that definitely comforts me."

Sam was eager to get back in the living room to check that Knight. Velma goes back into searching for clues.

"I'll be right back"

"Don't be long. This place gives me the creeps."

"I won't I'll just be quick" Sam goes back into the living room but something was wrong. Something was missing. Sam looks in the corner of the room. The Knight and his horse were gone.

 _Oh shit_

Sam rushes back into the kitchen.

"We have a problem"

Velma looks up at him. "What's the problem?"

"The Knight...his gone."

* * *

"This is a lovely garden I got to admit that...right Scoob"

"Reah"

Scooby goes up to one of the flowers and sniffs it. Shaggy tilts his head.

"What you found Scoob?"

"Rlower

"What one?"

"Rose"

Shaggy leans towards the flower and sniffs it.

"Roses have nice smells...right Scoob"

"Ruh huh"

"Funny how they are romantic flowers."

"Reah"

Shaggy picks a rose a examines it.

"You know this would suit Velma."

Scooby nods "Reah reah"

"Let's go round the garden and find a flower for Daphne."

"Reah"

Shaggy and Scooby goes looking through the flowers completely forgetting they had clues to look for. Shaggy finds a violet.

"How about this."

Scooby sniffs and nods. "Re like it."

"Alright" Shaggy starts tugging at the flower. "It's not coming out" Shaggy tries again "This one is a tough one."

"Here I got one for you."

Shaggy turns round. A bunch of roses and violets are shown to him.

Shaggy smiles.

"Oh thank you." Shaggy takes the flowers "I didn't need that much though."

"Women love their flowers."

Shaggy laughs "I guess they do"

Scooby starts trembling "Umm...Raggy"

"What is it Scoob?" Scooby points up. Shaggy looks up and freezes. Looking back at him was the Knight on his horse.

The Knight laughs "Nice mutt you got there"

Shaggy jumps in the air the flowers fly out of his hands.

"ZOINKS...RUN SCOOB"

Scooby and Shaggy zoomed past the Knight. The Knight whips his horse and chases after them.

* * *

Fred was nearly finished with setting his trap. He has been so busy with the trap he hasn't noticed Daphne and Dean have been gone for a while. Fred puts the net in the kids bedroom.

 _Ok once that Knight comes in here. He will go right on that wire._

Fred gestures to the wire his done. There was a wire that was connected to the sides of the door

 _When that happens, the net will come down and trap him. Then we remove the mask and prove to the brothers. That monsters are not real._

There was suddenly a scream.

"That sounded like Shaggy"

Fred rushes out of the room and goes downstairs.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Daphne asks.

"Yeah sounded like a scream" Dean answers.

Daphne slides out of bed and begins dressing herself. Dean groans. It was getting so good as well.

"I think it was Shaggy and Scooby. We need to help them." Dean leans out to touch her. Daphne snakes her head "No Dean. This was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes a mistake. This is someone's bed, someone's house and we were having...arrgh we were here to do a job. So we stick to the job. Now hurry up they could be in serious danger"

Dean sighs and gets out of bed. He picks up his clothes and starts getting changed.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?" Velma asks.

"I don't know. It's just vanished"

Worry appears on Velma's face "This is bad."

"The question is where has it gone."

The kitchen door flew open. Shaggy zooms past followed the Scooby.

"HIS ALIVE" Shaggy screams as he goes past.

Sam looks outside but there was no sign of the Knight.

"Is he out there?" Velma asks.

"I don't see him" Sam answers.

"We need to tell the others."

"Yeah we got to find them."

Shaggy bumps into Fred.

"Whoa Shaggy watch where you going."

"FRED HIS AFTER ME AND SCOOB"

"Who?"

"THE KNIGHT"

"You saw him?"

"YES. HIS COMING"

"Shaggy calm down. I set a trap. We're gonna get him"

"What's going on?" Dean shouts out as he was walking down the stairs with Daphne by his side.

"Right... We saw right" Scooby says.

"You mean the Knight?"

Scooby nods.

"Where is he now?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know" Shaggy answers.

"The Knight is alive." Sam says as joins them.

"We need to find it" Velma says.

Fred laughs. "Relax everyone I got a trap"

"What's the plan?" Velma asks.

"Let me guess use Shaggy and Scooby as bait. Knight chases them then boom you trap him in your AMAZING trap." Dean says.

Fred furrows his eyebrows "How did you know that?"

"Oh...just had a feeling."

There was then a bang coming from upstairs. Fred looks up and grins.

"Maybe we don't have to use them as bait."

"Why?" Daphne asks.

"Because the sound is coming from my trap" Fred says feeling proud of himself.

The Winchesters give each other a nervous glance. Something wasn't right. That Knight wouldn't get trapped straight away. They all go upstairs with in Fred the front grinning like a mad man.

They enter the kids bedroom. Fred looks at the net and frowns.

"What is it Freddy?" Daphne asks.

"That don't look like a Knight."

"That's not a Knight" Sam says "That's..."

"Cas" Dean says with shock.

Castiel looks up at them.

"Hello Dean"


	6. The Angel of the Cartoon

"Get him out of that net." Dean orders.

Fred nods and with Dean they took off the net. Dean offers to help Cas up. Cas declined and stands up.

"You know him?" Shaggy asks.

"Cas how the hell did you end up here?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" Cas answers.

"Whoa hang on. Who is this?" Fred asks.

"His...umm...a friend" Sam answers.

Cas frowns at the gang. "You look very familiar."

"Really" Shaggy says.

"Yes I seen you on..."

"His probably seen you driving around somewhere. You have to admit your van does stand out." Dean interrupts.

"His got a point." Velma says.

"Cas what happened?" Sam asks.

"Like I said I'm not sure." Cas answers.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here." Fred says "It better be good because his just set my trap off now I have to set it up all over again."

Cas then furrows his eyebrows. "Why do you look like them?"

"What" Sam says.

"Why do you look cartoon?"

"Cas have you not seen yourself." Dean says.

"I'm really confused now" Shaggy says.

"Reah me to." Scooby says.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks.

"Guys we have no time to mess around. We got a Knight to capture." Daphne says.

"What the one on the horse?" Cas asks.

"Wait you know" Dean asks.

"Umm guys we just got to talk to our friend privately. We won't be long." Sam says.

"Hurry up. Fred says " Like Daphne said we got a Knight to capture. "

Sam nods at him. The Winchesters go downstairs with Cas aiming to be far from the gang as possible. They go into the kitchen. Cas looked more confused than ever as he was looking at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Cas asks.

Dean checks to make sure they were not followed.

"Cas we're in a cartoon." Sam answers.

"Huh"

"We're...in Scooby doo"

Cas's frown deepens. "What"

"I know it's weird" Dean says.

"Wait your cartoon and you said something upstairs."

"Yeah I said have you not seen yourself. Your cartoon as well Cas."

Cas looks at his refection in the mirror. Looking back at him was him but a more animated version of himself. His blue eyes are replaced with black dots, his hair was flat and jet black, his trenchcoat was more bold and so was his tie. Cas was speechless. He didn't know want to say. Yes he has experienced a lot of things through his long life but this was new.

"Umm Cas" Sam says.

Cas snaps out of it and looks at them.

"Yes"

"How did you know about the Knight?" Dean asks.

"Umm" Cas furrows his eyebrows trying to think as hard as he can.

"What were you doing before you ended up here?" Sam asks.

Cas looks at them

"I was looking for you."

* * *

 **Flash back**

Cas has been investigating a case that occurred recently. Although it would usually be Sam and Dean's job Cas felt he had to help as well. The Winchesters couldn't go to every case in America that would drain them.

He was on his way to meet a woman called Sophie Jenkins. Who reported a recent sighting that wasn't human. Cas pulls up outside the house. He gets out and checks himself in the car mirror making sure he looked decent.

After tidying up his tie, he walks up the steps and knocks on the door. A woman answers.

"Yes may I help you?"

Cas gets out his fake FBI badge. "I'm Agent Rihanna."

The woman frowns "Agent Rihanna?"

"Yes that's my name. Is your name Sophie Jenkins?"

"Yes that's right"

"I'm here to ask some questions about your recent reporting."

Sophie sighs "I already been through this. I just got laughed at in my face or them saying it's likely a costume but it wasn't I swear it was a..."

"Can I come in so we can discuss it. I won't laugh in your face I promise."

Sophie hesitates but let's him in. Cas walks in looking round the living room.

"Umm would you like a tea or coffee?" She asks.

"No thank you" he answers.

"Umm you want to sit down?"

"I'll stand thank you."

"Um ok."

Cas gets out a notepad and pen.

"So tell me about what you saw?"

Sophie shakes head. "I know you said you won't laugh or judge but I'm telling you...your not gonna believe me. This story sounds crazy."

Cas squints his eyes looking focused.

"Try me"

She sighs

"Alright here it goes. I was working late in the local market. I'm usually the last to leave because I tidy everything up and stack the food. I don't mind it though. Suddenly the doors burst open and something zoomed in. I couldn't tell what it was it happened so fast. To be honest I don't get how it got in the doors were locked. It went towards the fruit and veg section. I ducked down and crawled towards where it was."

"You crawled?"

"Yeah it could have been someone bad I didn't want to get caught I needed to remain hidden and quiet."

"Ok continue"

"So I crawled towards it yeah and...I saw it."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the back of it. It was tallish with long ears like a rabbit. It had big feet."

"What was it doing?"

"It was going through the carrots. I called it trying to remain as calm as possible. It stopped and turned round."

"Then"

"It bit the carrot and said... What's up doc?"

Confusion appears on Cas's face.

"What's up doc?"

"Yes then I realized the ears, the feet, the carrot, and that line it said. It was Bugs Bunny."

"Bugs Bunny...is that the cartoon rabbit?"

"Yes...yes and it looked cartoon. I think it was the real deal there was no way you could have faked something that looked so spot on."

"What did you do?"

"Obviously I was scared. I screamed. Then Bugs freaked out and zoomed off through the doors. I ran to the doors but the rabbit was gone." Cas looked bewildered. Sophie gestures to him "See what I mean. You don't believe me."

"I do"

"Your just saying that."

"No I'm telling the truth I believe you."

"How can you believe that. A cartoon bunny in our world."

"This world has a lot of surprises"

"That's an understatement"

Cas finishes making his notes and then puts the notepad away.

"Thank you for your time. I'll look into it."

"Be careful you might bump into his friend Daffy Duck" she teases.

Cas didn't laugh. "Thank you for the warning"

"Umm you know I was joking right."

"Oh right ha...ha"

That was failed attempt of laughing. Sophie wasn't sure whether he was laughing or being sarcastic. Cas started eyeing the door. Sophie understood what he meant and she opened the door. Cas steps out. He was about to say something to her but she ends up shutting the door before he can say it.

Cas closes his mouth and goes to get into his car. He sits down and processes what the woman told him. Bugs Bunny was she being for real. How can a cartoon bunny appear out of nowhere and run wild. Was it a spell, was a witch involved. Cas didn't have a clue.

He sighs, he was going to have to call the Winchesters. So much for helping them he still ends up having to get them involved.

Cas gets his phone out and first calls Dean. It went to voicemail. Cas frowns. He then tries Sam. Again it went to voicemail.

 _That's odd usually they pick up_ He thought.

He tries again but both went to voicemail. Now Cas started getting concerned. Surely at least one of them would pick up. He then remembered Dean telling him that they were on a case and he told them the location and motel they were staying in.

Cas starts up the car. He felt something was wrong. Part of him felt he could be overreacting but he had to make sure. He should get there by night time. The car came to life and he was on his way.

 **Night time**

Cas arrives at the motel. The Impala was there but the question was were they there. He quickly gets out of the car and makes his way to the room number Dean told him. He knocks on the door. There was no response.

"Dean...Sam." Cas calls out as he knocks again.

Again there was no response. Cas slowly gets his Angel blade out and opens the door. The room was a wreck. The TV was on the floor, beer bottles smashed, the table toppled over. There must of been an attack.

Panic rose inside the angel. He increased the grip on his angel blade and walked in. On the ground was a machete but there was no blood it was clean. On the ground was used bullets. Who shot them bullets the Winchesters or who or what that came in here and attacked them.

Cas was not liking this at all. He looks in the other rooms but there was no Winchesters or any sign of violence.

 _Stay calm. Stay calm they will be ok they been through something like this lots of times._

Although Cas tried to comfort himself with them thoughts, it wasn't working he was panicking. He should have been there for them not going off.

 _Staff H_ e thought.

Yes he could ask the person on the desk if they saw anyone come in or out of them rooms especially the Winchesters room.

As he made his way to the door he heard a laughter. Cas whipped round but there was no one there.

"Hello" he calls out. "Come out"

Again there was the sound of laughter but this time followed by a neigh.

A horse? where the hell was the horse? there was no horse in the motel room. Unless it's round the back of the motel.

Cas shakes his head. No that sounded like it came from in here.

Cas looks down and notices the TV has switched on. Maybe that was where the sounds were coming from. Cas walks in front of the TV that still remained on the ground. He looks down and his question was answered there was a Knight on a horse.

Cas confirmed to himself that the neigh came from the horse but who was laughing was it the Knight?. The Knight had glowing green eyes and green smoke coming out of its armor.

Cas couldn't understand how children could not get scared of that. Although it was a cartoon the Knight did look quite frightening.

Then the Winchesters went back into his mind. Go to the desk. Cas turns to go but he then felt something hard hit his head.

The angel falls face first on the ground. The last thing he heard before he went out cold was the sound of the laughing.

* * *

"After that, the next thing I remember was waking up in this net and seeing you guys with cartoons." The Winchesters glance at each other. Cas frowns he didn't like that look. "What. What is it?"

"We met that Knight before you did." Dean says.

"How?"

"When me and Sam came back to the motel after finishing the hunt. We turned on the TV and Scooby Doo was on. It was an episode that featured that green glowing Knight. We were watching a bit of it then it got Sam."

"Got Sam"

"It's arm came out and grabbed me." Sam says.

"I shot at it, tried to use a machete."

"That explains why the machete was on the floor with the bullets." Cas says.

"Sam even threw holy water at it and that didn't even work."

"What are we dealing with?"

"I don't know Cas" Sam says "After we got dragged in, we woke up here as cartoons in weirdly the show we were just watching."

"Thanks to that dick Knight." Dean says.

"And we are in the episode that includes that Knight." Sam says.

"But I don't understand how did I end up here?"

"You must have got your feathery ass dragged in the screen after you got knocked out." Dean answers.

"So how do we get out?"

"Them lot upstairs are looking for the son of a bitch so once we get him. We are gonna get answers and hopefully a ticket out of this world and back in the real world where we damm belong."

"How do you know it would work?"

"We don't... But it's all we can think of at the moment." Sam says.

"HEY GUYS GET UP HERE. FRED HAS DONE THE TRAP."

"Is that..."

"Daphne yeah she wants us. Let's go" Dean says.

Cas follows the Winchesters. Daphne he was sure that was the one Dean liked.

"Dean"

"Yeah Cas"

"Was Daphne the one you liked?"

"Yeah that's right" Sam says with a slight chuckle. "Hey Dean when you lot were upstairs. Did you and Fred manage to not fight."

"Oh we were fine we got on like we were besties." Dean answers.

Sam frowns.

"How come Daphne went downstairs with you and not Fred?"

"Dude does that matter"

Sam pauses "Dean"

Dean pauses and looks at him "What"

"What were you actually doing up there."

"Investigating what else would I be doing."

"I don't think it was that type of investigation was it."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Dean... You would have been teasing Fred up there I was actually waiting for you both to get into a punch up."

"Like I said we're fine now"

"Dean"

"What"

"Please say you didn't"

"Please say I didn't do what?"

"You know what I mean?"

Dean laughs "No nothing happened" Sam didn't look convinced. Dean sighs "Alright"

"Dean...why"

"It was only a quick one."

"What happened?" Cas asks.

"Dean and Daphne" Sam answers.

"Did you intimate with a cartoon Dean?"

"So what if I did Cas. I'm cartoon she's a cartoon. It doesn't make a difference?"

"Yeah but we're real she's not." Sam says.

Dean raises his finger at his brother. "Well let me tell you something. Me and her...it was awesome so awesome. She's definitely a rough one when it comes to being in bed with her." Sam literally wanted to cover ears. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Oh and I saw my..."

Dean shifts his eyes downwards. Sam looks down and knows what his brother meant.

"Oh God"

"I will say Sam. It's definitely... Eye catching"

Sam felt he was going to be sick. This was just so wrong on many levels. His brother has just had sex with a fictional character...sex real sex. He couldn't help but picture the pair of them in bed. Sam quickly pushed it out of his mind. It made him shiver thinking about it.

Velma waves at them. "GUYS WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG"

Dean grins at his brother. Sam gives him a bitch face and goes up the stairs. When they all reach upstairs, Fred tuts at them.

"So much for being quick"

"Jeez sorry keep your hair on" Dean says.

"What's going on with your friend?"

"His staying. His gonna help us."

Fred sighs

 _Great another one. Just what we need._

"So what are we gonna do?" Shaggy asks.

"I'm going to be in the other room so I'm near the trap. Daphne...Velma you go in the other room. Just in case we all need to come out and hold him down. Sam...Dean you can..."

"We'll be downstairs hidden ready to strike at the bastard so then he would have no choice but to gallop upstairs." Dean says.

"Umm yeah ok and what's your friend doing?"

"His gonna be with us downstairs"

"That's probably a good idea. Lastly Shaggy and Scooby will be..."

"Oh no not again." Shaggy says.

"Oh come on Shaggy you're so good at it." Velma says.

"Me and Scoob are always doing it and you know what I'm finally putting my foot down and I'm saying no"

"Reah ro " Scooby says putting his paw down.

"Not even for a Scooby snack" Dean says.

Fred looks at him. "How do you know we had that"

"Umm I saw them in your van."

"Oh...right"

"No...no you can't bribe us" Shaggy says.

"How about two Scooby snacks" Daphne says.

Shaggy's face screws up. That was a tempting offer even Scooby started drooling.

"Or how about three" Velma says with a grin.

"Oh...oh alright we'll do it." Shaggy says.

Dean laughs a little.

 _Works every time_

Daphne gets out the box. "Alright who wants Scooby snacks?"

Shaggy and Scooby both went into a begging position with their tongues out. Velma takes out six Scooby snacks.

"Alright here it comes"

She first threw three in Shaggy's mouth then three in Scooby's mouth. They swallowed their favorite treats and patted their tummy feeling satisfied.

"Aww that was good" Shaggy says.

"Reah...reah" Scooby says agreeing with him.

"You ready now?" Fred asks.

"Absolutely" Shaggy answers.

Fred smiles "Good. Now let's catch this Knight."


	7. Trapping the Knight

Everyone got into position. Fred went into the guest room while Daphne and Velma went into Mr and Mrs Lockwood's room. Daphne looks at the room remembering her moment with Dean in there and starts to feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Daphne looks at Velma. "Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine Velma" Daphne snaps.

"Ok sorry for asking." Velma looks at the bed. "Mrs Lockwood didn't make this bed before she left." Daphne laughs nervously. Velma frowns at her and then notices something. Under the bed was a pink and green hand bag. "Daphne"

"Yes"

Velma picks up the handbag. "Is this your bag?"

Daphne laughs "Oh thank you I must have dropped it." Daphne was about to take the bag but Velma puts the bag behind her back. Daphne frowns "Umm can I have my bag back please."

"What was it doing under the bed?"

"Umm I don't know it must have fell off."

"Daphne you always keep that bag with you. I don't think it would just fall off." Daphne starts playing with her hands nervously. Velma furrows her eyebrows. "Your hiding something"

"No I'm not" Daphne says quickly.

"Aha you are hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing"

"Wrong answer"

"Velma we have a job to do."

"Really Daphne going to use that as an excuse." Daphne goes to grab her bag. Velma laughs. "Your not getting it back until you talk."

"Your being really childish Velma"

"Curious actually not childish"

Daphne sighs and walks up and down the room. "It was a mistake"

"What was a mistake?"

Daphne looks at the bed. "That was the mistake."

Velma looks at the bed and looks back at her.

"Was this you?"

"It wasn't just me."

"There was someone else."

"Who" Daphne bites her lip. Velma gasps "Jinkies it was Fred wasn't it. You finally did it."

"No"

Velma frowns "Oh then who was it?"

"It was...it was Dean"

Again Velma gasps "What"

"I know I don't even know him."

"But...Daphne what about Fred."

"What about Fred." Velma gives her a blank expression. Daphne gestures to her "Oh come on Velma you really see me and Fred getting together."

Velma shrugs "Well... Umm"

"No it's not happening. When I try to get close to Fred, he goes distant with me. It's really annoying."

"Yes I guess it is but look how his been recently."

"Yes I seen it. His being jealous. It seems when I'm with someone, that's when he actually shows he cares. It shouldn't have to be like that."

Velma looked at the bed again. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Did Dean?"

"By the look of his face... Yes but I couldn't understand why he kept checking himself out."

"Must be one of them men who love themselves."

Daphne laughs "Yes I guess your right."

It went silent for a few moments. Velma broke the silence.

"So...um...Do you love him?...Do you love Dean?"

"I did...feel attracted to him. He was a good-looking guy."

"Your not answering the question. Do you love him?"

Daphne couldn't give her an answer. She didn't know if she loved him. Maybe she was just desperate for it. She just wanted to do something that she always wanted to do with Fred. To be honest she couldn't really imagine herself in a relationship with either of them. Fred definitely not he would probably shy away while Dean, he didn't really look like a settling down type.

Daphne sighs. She's really put her foot in it now.

* * *

"So this is the play room" Shaggy says.

Scooby looks at the toys and nods " Reah reah"

"Well...this is a big play room."

"Reah reah" Shaggy looks in the toy box. Scooby tilts his head "Rhat you doing Raggy?"

"Looking at these toys. They look so cool. I guess they would be cool they are rich. Rich families can afford these cool stuff." Scooby sniffs into the toy box. Shaggy grins and takes a car out "Well look at this beauty"

"Rar"

"Yes Scooby a car and look you can control it." Shaggy gets out the remote control. He puts the car down and presses the button. The car drives round in a circle. Shaggy laughs "Aw man this is great"

"Re ranna try"

"I don't know Scoob you might break it"

Scooby scowls at him. "Rut ro might reak it."

Shaggy laughs "I won't break it." As he was about to press the button, Scooby snatches the controller of him and starts pressing buttons. The car goes berserk and starts driving all over the place."SCOOBY DOO NO" Shaggy snatches the controller back. "You don't do that"

"Re ressed ruttons"

"I know but you don't press all of them." Scooby takes the controller and starts playing with it. Shaggy tugs at the controller "Give it back Scoob"

"Ro"

Shaggy tugs hard at the controller "Scooby this isn't funny"

It eventually turned into a tug of war. The controller went back and forth. The car went even more crazy. It started driving into walls, chairs, the toys. It then zoomed out of the room.

Scooby paused.

"Rar"

Shaggy yanks the controller back. Scooby goes down sniffing. Shaggy frowns at him.

"What you doing Scoob?"

"Rinding rar"

"Your finding the car but isn't the car in..." Panic appears on Shaggy's face "WHERE'S THE CAR SCOOB"

Scooby sniffs and looks at the door. "Rhis ray"

They both went out of the room. Scooby led them into the library. Shaggy looks up.

"Wow Scoob look at all these books."

Scooby didn't take much notice of what his friend said. He continued sniffing for it. He then bumped into a pair of metal legs.

"Looking for this"

Scooby looks up and nods. "Rank rou" Scooby takes the car out of the hand. Scooby turns and waves the car. "Raggy I found it"

Shaggy puts a book away.

"Good job Scoob. Where was it?"

"He found it."

"Who found it?"

Scooby turns and points "It ras..."

Shaggy turns "Who was it Scoob tell...me"

Looking back at them was the knight.

The knight grins.

"We really must stop meeting like this."

Shaggy laughs nervously.

"Yes...we...should."

The knight looks at the car

"Cars like this they race."

Shaggy nods.

"Um yes they do"

"How about we do a race...or more like a chase"

"Ro rank you" Scooby says.

"Oh that's not an option. We're doing it." The Knight says "I feel generous today. I'll give you and the dog a five second head start. How about that."

"Oh...t...t...thank you...Mr Knight." Shaggy says.

The knight takes a deep breath and begins counting.

"Five...four...three...two...one...let's start the chase."

The knight whistles for his horse. The horse came charging into the room. The knight climbs on without any hesitation and goes after them.

Shaggy and Scooby went off like a rocket. They zoomed down the hallway turning into a blur. The sound of galloping got louder and louder. The knight was not far behind.

"ZOINKS SCOOB HIS GETTING CLOSE"

They zoomed up the stairs. The knight pauses and looks at the stairs. The horse goes back refusing to go up.

Dean peaks out from his hiding spot.

"There is the son of a bitch"

"Should we attack?" Cas asks.

"Yes" Sam answers.

"Now" Dean says.

The knight gave his horse a whip.

"GET UP THERE" Suddenly the Winchesters and the angel jump out of their hiding place. Dean throws the ropes he got from the mystery machine. The rope goes round the horse's neck. The horse panics. "MY HORSE" the knight screams with rage.

Sam grabs the rope with Dean and they both tug hard at it. The horse goes down and struggles to get up. Dean looks at the knight.

"Sorry sir but you got a horse down." Dean says. The knight growls at the older Winchester. Cas gets out his angel blade. "You gonna fight knight"

The knlght gets out his sword. Cas glares at him. Although Sam and Dean didn't have weapons, they were still scary and they were the type of people who you know you should not fight with.

The knight turns and runs up the stairs.

"Well that worked" Sam says.

"Coward" Dean spat out.

The knight reaches the top. Shaggy and Scooby open the kids bedroom door. They wave at the knight. The knight waves his sword and charges at them. Scooby and Shaggy back away into the room.

The knight steps in and trips on the wire. He falls forward and hits the ground. The sword slips out of his hand and slides across the room.

The net comes down and traps him.

The knight howls with rage.

Fred comes in with a big grin on his face.

"It worked. We got him."

Daphne opens the door and peers round.

"Did it work Freddy?"

"Yes we got him."

"GUYS WE GOT HIM" Velma shouts.

"Well that was easy" Sam says.

"Good. Now let's get answers out of this son of a bitch." Dean says as he goes upstairs with the others. They enter the room. The knight's green eyes darken as soon as he sets his eyes on them. Fred was about to remove the net but Dean stops him. "Wouldn't do that if I were you."

"But his lost" Fred says.

"He could still attack Fred." Sam says.

Fred sighs and nods.

"But we need take off his mask." Velma says.

"Let him take it off himself." Cas says "Let him be ashamed to show his face."

Fred looks at the knight.

"Go on do it. Reveal yourself."

"Then you can us some damm answers." Dean says.

The knight sighs

"As you wish"

Suddenly the sword rose from the ground.

Fred starts to back away.

"What the..."

The sword flies towards the net. The sword cuts the net to bits. The gang was speechless.

Sam sighs.

"So much for it being easy."

The knight stands up. The sword goes in his hand.

"Or not" the knight says with a laugh.

A loud neigh came from downstairs.

"That's not good" Shaggy says.

"My horse is free. You can't keep him down for long."

"That's it you son of a bitch" Dean says.

Dean charges at the knight. The knight grabs him by the throat and throws him across the room.

"DEAN" Daphne yells.

Cas swings with his angel blade. The knight dodges and pushes the angel to the wall. Cas slides down the wall. Shaggy and Scooby tremble.

The knight looks at them all.

"This is going to be so much fun."


	8. Let the Chase Begin

"What do we do now Freddy?" Daphne asks panic rising in her voice .

"Um...don't worry I have a plan." Fred answers with a nervous laugh. "We uh..."

The knight leans forward right into Fred's face.

"Boo"

"WE RUN" Fred squeals.

The gang zooms out of the door. The knight raises his sword and goes after them.

Sam crouches down next to his brother with a look of concern.

"Dean ya alright?"

Dean let's out a grunt but gives a small nod to show his fine. Sam stands back up and helps his brother up.

"Where is he?" Dean asks.

"His gone after the others." Sam answers.

"That's just awesome." Dean says sarcastically. Cas stands up gripping his angel blade in his hand. "Cas you alright?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine" Cas answers.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"We find him" Cas says who was starting to make his way towards the door.

"Wait you hear something?" Sam says who was looking up with a puzzled expression.

"Sounds like music" Cas says who was looking with a puzzled expression as well.

Dean's face slowly turns into a grin.

"I know what this is."

"What?" Sam says.

"Remember when the villain chases them music comes on "

"Um...yeah...so" Dean continued grinning at his brother. Sam sighs "They are doing the iconic chase scene now."

"By the sound of it yes and we are joining in."

"Um no we're not."

"Sam. To catch this son of a bitch. We might have to follow the cartoon rules. The chase always happens and the monster usually gets caught or gets tricked or something happens to them that is mainly hilarious. I think if we join in, we might get him."

"But Dean we did a trap and that didn't work."

"Ah but the chase didn't happen."

"But he chased Shaggy and Scooby."

"Yeah but there was no music. Now there is. Come on let's go. I can finally get the chance to do the cartoon style running."

Dean does a boyish grin. Sam had to chuckle he can see his brother really wanted to do this. Dean could be right maybe they have to do this.

"Alright. They are probably in the mansion somewhere."

"The way we are gonna run. We will find them in no time."

Sam was about to speak but Dean has already zoomed out of the room. Sam stared he couldn't believe it. His brother has just left the room within a spilt second.

"Sam" Sam looks at Cas. "We got to go."

Cas ran out of the room in normal speed. Sam got to the door.

"Wait Cas"

Cas pauses and looks at the younger hunter.

"What?"

"I think you might need to pick up the pace."

"Umm...this is the fastest I go."

"No I mean run like Dean just did."

"I do not know how to do that."

"Focus... Like really focus and release I suppose you could say your inner cartoon."

"My inner cartoon?"

"Watch me."

Sam takes a deep breath. He wasn't sure if this was going to work but come on his brother just did it so why can't he. He focuses, clenching his fists. Then after counting himself in, he ran well more than ran he was off like a rocket. He rushes past the confused angel and went downstairs vanishing within seconds.

Cas did nothing but stare his expression becoming more confused than ever.

 _Ok Sam says focus ._

Cas looks down the stairs his eyebrows furrowed. He was focused.

 _Release your inner cartoon_

Cas wasn't quite sure what his inner cartoon was. A sign came from the angel .He then thought of how determined he was to find that knight. He needs to be fast to find that knight .He needs to stop that knight so then they can get the hell out of here. A second later the angel was off his figure blurred in the distance.

The angel was gone.

* * *

"HIS GAINING ON US" Shaggy squeals.

"FASTER GUYS" Fred yells.

"We can't go any faster." Velma says.

The neigh of the horse causes them to jump as they ran.

"ZOINKS HIS CLOSE" Shaggy screams.

"LET'S SPILT UP" Fred yells .

The gang spilt. Fred, Velma and Daphne went one way while Shaggy and Scooby went the other way. The knight pauses and looks at both directions deciding which direction to take. He started eyeing the direction Shaggy and Scooby. He raises his sword ready to start again but a voice stops him .

"HEY"

The knight orders the horse to turn round. Dean stands there grinning.

"Wow I just ran almost this whole building and I haven't even started sweat how cool is that .You know there is benefits to being a cartoon."

"Oh really what?" The knight asks.

"Like I said no sweat, the super speed running, the ability to be able to eat quicker and the hot cartoon chics. One of them chics I actually had sex with them. Her name is Daphne Blake. I will say she is gorgeous and always been a crush of mine since from childhood. I will say I felt honored to have sex with her .One of the best ones I had in a while. If you hurt her." Dean's face darkens. "You will totally regret it."

The knight says nothing but then he bursts into laughter.

"Oh wow what a threat. God I'm so terrified my body is trembling with fear you even scared my horse." The laughter then stops. "Pathetic would have expected more from you Winchester. Yes that was impressive you did earlier but come on you thought it would be that easy...please when has it ever been easy for you and little brother mmm."

Dean takes a step forward.

"Look I have no idea who you are but I am going to kick your tin ass and get the ticket out of here."

"So predictable Winchester. Always come out with the same crap, same threats. God you haven't changed at all."

"What do you mean haven't changed at all .Do I know you? Who are you?"

"I am a knight on a horse can't you see that." The knight says with a chuckle. "Oh and now you mention Daphne I think I will to after her. Give her one memorable night."

"No I swear you keep your hands off her. Chase me instead."

"Huh"

"It's the chase part of the episode. The part the villain chases the gang, well how about we make a slight change. Instead of chasing them chase a Winchester instead."

"Or chase the Winchesters." Sam says who appears next to his brother.

Dean looks at his brother with a look of relief.

"Sam how did you find it?"

"It was only running Dean."

"It was cartoon running not just running."

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I guess it was cool have to admit that."

"You want a chase. Me chasing the Winchesters. I like that." The knight says.

"And me." Cas says stopping behind the Winchesters.

The knight laughs. "Even better. Two hunters and an Angel what a package. Yes I'll do it."

Dean grins "Let the chase begin"

Straight after that Dean was off. Sam looks in the direction Dean went off in.

"Oh ya think I'm gonna follow. No I'm going that way."

Now Sam was off. Cas was the only one left.

"Um..."

The knight points his sword at him .

"You going to run as well."

"Umm..."

"COME ON CAS" Dean yells from the distance.

"Um...I'm coming"

Lastly Cas was off.

The knight laughs.

"Yes Dean... Let the chase begin."


	9. Catch Me If You Can

Dean and Cas ran down into the basement going through the cob webs, dust and boxes.

"You see him Cas?" Dean asks.

"I don't hear him." Cas answers.

They both suddenly crash into something. Dean loses his footing and falls down with Cas falling on top of him.

"Get off me Cas"

"My apologies" Cas says as he rolls off Dean.

Dean then heard a slight laughter from below him. He looks down it was Shaggy and Scooby .

"Phew it's only you guys." Shaggy says with a sigh of relief.

"Reah only rou." Scooby says.

Dean rolls off them and stands up.

"What you doing down here this is our hiding spot." Shaggy then swallows "Has he followed you?"

"I don't think so." Cas answers.

"I think we lost him...for now." Dean says.

"For now... Aww man." Shaggy says as he does a face palm. Then there was a sound of laughter followed by the sound of the horse's hoofs. Shaggy straightens up with fear. "Zoinks his already here."

"Alright calm down" Dean says.

"Should we run again?" Cas asks.

The shelf containing bottles of wine flew across the room. A section of the wall started to slide open. Dean sighs.

 _There had to be a secret door._

"I rot rdea." Scooby says as he rips open one of the boxes.

Shaggy grins.

"I think I know what your idea is Scoob."

Scooby throws them each a cowboy hat followed by a cowboy jacket. Cas frowns at his costume.

"Umm...how is a cowboy costume going to help?"

Dean puts on the hat and jacket.

"Trust me Cas it will work. They always do dress up to fool the baddies. It works."

"But the knight will know who we are just by looking at our faces?"

"Just play along Cas"

The knight comes in with his horse its green eyes scanning the room.

"Howdy partner" Shaggy calls out. The knight looks at Shaggy. "That's a nice looking horse you got there"

"Reah reah" Scooby says who gave the horse a pat on the head.

"Why thank you. His one of a kind." The knight says feeling proud.

Cas furrows his eyebrows.

"Dean does he not realise."

"Howdy. Love that horse does he have a name?" Dean says with an over the top Texan accent .

"Uh...no never thought of one." The knight says.

"His a lucky horse to have you as his driver." Shaggy says.

"His is very lucky" Dean says.

"But there is a teeny-weeny problem" Shaggy says.

Now the knight looked concern.

"What?"

"The horse needs a bit of a makeover. He looks too old-fashioned."

"What...what do you mean?"

Shaggy tuts at the knight.

"Medieval armor. So outdated."

"Reah" Scooby says who was also tutting.

"He needs more of a western look." Dean says. "Like us cowboys."

The knight sighs.

"Maybe you can have the western look as well." Shaggy says.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not. Just step right here and we'll give it to you for free."

The knight obeys and goes into the spot where Shaggy pointed out. Cas was extremely confused now. How was the knight falling for this.

The knight started to get excited as Shaggy, Scooby and Dean surrounded him .

"You ready?" Dean asks.

"Yes I am partner" The knight answers.

Shaggy gets the box.

"Alright then. Let's start"

The three of them started dashing around the knight until they looked like a cloud. Cas frowns who still didn't get how this was going to work. Then Cas felt his arm being pulled and ended up being dragged off.

"Dean"

"Shh"

Shaggy and Scooby went off in the other direction. The smoke cleared. The knight had his own cowboy hat, jacket, boots and a whip. Even the horse had a cowboy hat.

The knight looked into the mirror admiring his new look.

"Look at us boy. Yee haw huh." The horse does a neigh in response. "Thank you..." He pauses the cowboys were gone all that was left was their clothes. It struck him. They were not cowboys. It was them. The knight growls with frustration. He was about to raise his sword but there was no sword to raise. The knight scans the area. There was no sign of his sword. "They took my sword. THEY TOOK MY SWORD." He couldn't even call his sword back because it was too far for him to communicate with it. He whips his horse with anger. "FIND THEM FIND THEM NOW"

The horse squeals and charges back through the secret door.

Upstairs. Dean grins.

"We got his sword."

"I see that" Cas says.

Dean gives Cas the sword.

"Make sure he doesn't find it."

Cas takes it and nods.

"I'll make sure he doesn't find it. What now?"

"You go somewhere safe. I'm not done with him yet."

"But Dean"

"I'm fine Cas. Admit it I'm better at this than you are."

"True yes. Ok I'll go and make sure he doesn't find me or this."

Dean nods.

"Good. Gotta go"

Dean was then off. Cas looks at the sword examining every detail. He started to hear the knight's screams.

 _That's my signal to go_

* * *

Sam was in the library. The library was enormous. All around him was shelves of books. He looks at it with curiosity not actually looking where he is going. He bumps into something.

"The hell" He says.

"Watch where you going." Velma snaps.

Sam looks and calms down.

"Oh it's only you. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. My fault."

Velma calms down as well.

"It's ok the books do distract you."

"Ha yeah it does. Where are the others?"

"We spilt up. I was with Fred and Daphne but we spilt up again. All three of us went our separate ways."

"Oh"

"Where is..."

"We split up as well."

"Oh" There was then the sound of screaming combined with the neigh of the horse. "Jinkies his here."

"Uh" Sam looks round for a weapon. He could throw a book. There was plenty of them. He saw Velma sit down at a table with a book in her hand. Sam frowns ."What you doing?"

"Blending in" Velma answers.

"Blending in?"

"Yes."

"That's not gonna fool him."

Velma throws a book at him which with his reflexes he immediately catches .

"It's better than nothing." She says.

Velma opens the book and holds it up so she was eye level to it. You couldn't see her face now. Sam thought this was a stupid idea but he then remembered what his brother said.

 _"Sam. To catch this son of a bitch. We might have to follow the cartoon rules. The chase always happens and the monster usually gets caught or gets tricked or something happens to them that is mainly hilarious. I think if we join in, we might get him."_

Sam looks at Velma again. Of course this is a cartoon this is the sort of thing that happens. The villains usually do fool for something like this. Maybe this is not a stupid idea after all.

 _Just play the part Sam. Play the part_

Sam sits down next to Velma and copies her. The knight arrived. Fury still remained on his face as he looked in every direction ready to attack. Sam tries to remain calm. The knight goes past. He looks at what Velma was reading.

"Dracula"

Velma nods behind the book.

"That's right it's a good story."

"You into horror?"

"Oh yes"

The knight then looked at Sam's book.

"Frankenstein"

"Uh... Yeah. Frankenstein" Sam says with a slight laugh.

"So you both like horror?"

"Yes" They both answer.

"Help yourself to a book there is loads" Velma says.

The knight looks up at the books. His mission to find his sword now slips out of his mind.

"That's a lot of books."

"The shelves are full of them." Sam says. That gave him an idea. "Here allow me"

Sam stands up and turns his back to the knight. He goes behind the shelves. He starts passing books to him. The knight takes the books and shows it to himself and his horse.

"Interesting isn't it boy." The knight says.

The horse nods agreeing with him. Velma stands up and goes next to Sam. Sam looks at the shelf and back at Velma. Velma thinks for a moment but then understands what he means.

As the knight was showing the books to his pet, Sam and Velma with all their strength pushed the shelf. The shelf toppled forward.

The horse squeals causing the knight to frown.

"What is it?" The horse looks up .The knight then looks up. The shelves were going down right on them. The knight orders his horse to move but the horse froze with fear ."MOVE BOY"

Again the horse remained put. The knight didn't have a choice but to leave him and jump. The knight leaps off just in time. He hits the ground and covers his helmet from the sound of the crash of the selves and books hitting the ground.

"Let's go" Velma says.

Before Sam could answer Velma grabs his arm and they both run off.

The knight growls and stands up. The book people were gone. He looks at the shelf and pile of books that were on top of his horse.

"BOY" The knight screams. With his strength, he picks up the shelf and drops it to the side. He then tosses the books out of the way. There he was. There was his horse showing no signs of movement. "WAKE UP"

The horse didn't move not even batter an eyelid.

The knight leans forward. He sensed life from his horse but by the look of it, his horse was going to be out for a while. The knight stands up. He thought back to the book people. It was them again his been fooled again.

The sword was back in his mind. First his sword goes missing and now his horse is out of cold .

 _Those sly little..._

He sees the books they were reading. He picks then up fury in his green eyes. He roars and throws the books with an all mighty strength. The books hit the wall surprisingly not causing a crack to form.

"You are not getting away with it this time."

The knight clenches his fists and stomps out.

* * *

Daphne was upstairs tiptoeing down the hallway. She kept looking over her shoulder fearing that knight was going to do a surprise attack on her. She wished that Fred stayed with her because at the moment she felt quite vulnerable.

The gang have been through lots of bad guys but this one actually terrified her. It wasn't like the previous ones they encountered.

She even wished she had Dean's company at least she would feel protected.

 _I hope Dean wasn't seriously hurt back there_

Now concern arose inside her. She actually felt bad for leaving him there. She should have told Fred to take them but her mind didn't think to say that.

Suddenly she realised she was back to where she started, the children's bedroom room. The room where the plan went wrong. The room where Dean got hurt. Daphne goes to the wall where Dean got slammed into it.

There was no blood thank god and he must have not been seriously harmed because they are not in the room now. Or was he or his friend harmed so they had to leave. Leave the mansion. Now Daphne really was concerned.

 _Please hope you are alright_

"There is the pretty one of the gang."

Daphne whips round and sees the knight standing by the door. The knight starts walking towards her.

Daphne raises her hand.

"Keep away from me."

The knight looked quite amused by that.

"You think I'm scared of you. I'm not in a scared running off mood at the moment." His eyes darken. "I am in a very angry..." He starts taking massive steps towards her. "Furious, enraged." Daphne starts backing up against the wall in the corner of the room. "Livid... Mad" he pauses right in front of her. "Mood" he finishes. Daphne eyes at the door hoping to try to escape him. The knight looks at the door and chuckles "No way you are getting out of here."

Then pain suddenly shoots up him. The knight let's out a cry and collapses on the ground clutching to his nuts. Daphne runs past him heading straight towards the pain .The knight roars and grabs her leg. He pulls her back causing her to fall over.

The knight groans as he gets back up.

"Kicking me in the part that hurts the most huh. Smart move but you can't keep me down for long." Daphne started crawling towards the door. "Oh no you don't." The knight pulls her straight back causing her to yelp. "You are coming with me." The knight lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Better get comfortable we got a ride ahead of us things to do...people to see."

All Daphne could do now was attract attention. All she could do now was scream.

"HELP. SOMEONE HELP ME. HELP" She repeated those words over and over.

The knight ignores her and makes his way down the hallway. Then he felt something hard hit his back. He turns. It was the older Winchester.

"Vase quite useful as a weapon."

Daphne looks and sighs with relief.

"Dean"

Dean smiles at her but then glares at the knight.

"I warned you not to hurt her."

"I changed my mind." The knight hisses. "I lost my sword, my horse is unconscious. I think I deserve to take this pretty little lady."

"I'm more than just a pretty little lady" Daphne yells.

She starts punching his back with her fists. The knight laughs.

"Aww how cute"

"Put her down she has nothing to do with this." Dean says.

"Mmm Naa ha ha."

Dean was ready to charge but stopped when the knight threw Daphne over the bannister of the stairs holding her by her leg.

Daphne screams.

"DEAN"

"Put her down"

"Mmm"

"PUT HER DOWN" Dean says louder this time.

"Mmm if I let go she will fall all the way down and die ha ha."

Fred was running but then he saw Daphne hanging upside down. He stops and looks up his mouth dropped open.

"Daphne"

"FRED" she cries out.

Fred then noticed the knight. Anger appears on his face.

"Let go off her."

"You want to me to do what Dean wants... Put her down... Let her go." The knight shakes her leg. Daphne screams. Dean comes forward wanting to rip that knight apart. The knight leans over. "Uh not so fast. I'll let go."

Dean pauses. He looks down at Fred who was looking frantic now. Dean then had an idea. He could push the knight off. Daphne will fall as well but Fred could catch her. Question is will Fred be able to do that. He looks at Fred's worried face. He can clearly see he has feelings for her. It's so obvious.

 _If he really loves her. He wouldn't hesitate to reach out and catch her_

"Any last words. Daphne." The knight says.

"I a few last words." Dean says .

The knight tilts his head.

"What's that"

Dean looks down at Daphne.

"Forgive me for what I'm gonna do."

Then Dean charged like a bull heading straight towards the knight. Then with his hands out, he gives the knight a huge shove sending him off the bannister.

The knight loses his grip and let's go off Daphne. Daphne was now falling alone her screams echoing the room. Daphne shuts her eyes waiting for her tragic end. Then the falling stopped but she felt no ground under her.

"What..what"

"Daph it's ok I got you." Daphne looks and sees Fred with a look of concern. A sign of relief came out of her. "You alright?" He asks.

"You...saved me."

"Of course I would. You think I would let you fall and watch no way would I do that."

Daphne smiles and wraps her arms round him. Fred smiles relieved to see she was ok. Dean came running down the stairs.

"Is she ok?"

Fred glares at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm... I'm sorry...I..."

"You could have seriously injured her."

"I know but I was certain you were gonna catch her. I knew you were gonna catch her. Plus it was the only way we were gonna stop that son of a bitch...Where is he?"

Fred points and walks towards the knight with Daphne still in his arms.

"There he is."

Dean follows and looks down. There was no sign of life from him. Dean crouches down and listens.

"His alive but unconscious. We'll tie him up."

Fred nods .

"I'll go and get it. Daph gonna have to put you down."

Daphne nods. Fred carefully puts her down and goes off promising her he won't be long. Dean can tell she was still shaken up by that and to be honest he couldn't blame her.

"Daphne. I'm sorry for doing that to you but..."

"It's ok" She quickly says. "I heard you...yes you did scare me but it was a way of bringing down the knight. I...I forgive you."

"You mean that?"

Daphne nods looking a bit more relaxed now.

"I'm glad you are ok."

Dean laughs a little.

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

What surprised Dean was Daphne hugged him. A proper hug. Dean wraps his arms round her and pulls her in. A few moments later they separate.

"Dean... About what happened earlier. I..."

"It's ok I understand." He interrupts.

"Huh?"

"You still have feelings for him. I can see that."

"Dean I'm sorry."

"It's fine I'm totally cool with it. I'm sure he will open up to you one day. It just takes time."

"I feel bad now."

"Daphne I said I'm cool with it. Seriously it's fine."

The conversation ended when Sam and Velma entered the room.

"Whoa you got him." Velma says with a gasp ."Great job guys."

Sam looks at his brother but Dean just grins. Daphne gives Sam a small smile .Fred comes back with the ropes.

"Ok gang let's get the others and reveal who the true identity of the knight."

* * *

Later on everyone was back together. Team Free Will on one side while the gang stood on the other side. Cas kept his hands wrapped round the sword no way that knight was getting his hands on it again.

The knight is tied to a chair. He was starting to slowly wake up his eyes lightning up again.

Fred stood feeling proud.

"Ok gang shall we."

"You can do the honors." Dean says.

Fred grins as he places his hands on the helmet. He slowly removes it revealing the true identity. Once was helmet was off, Fred took a step back.

The gang frowns.

"Nobody we know" They all say in unison.

However the face looked very familiar to the Winchesters. It was a face they haven't seen in ages .Although it was cartoon the face still had the same familiar smirk and facial expressions.

Then it struck them. It was...

"Gabriel" The Winchesters say in unison.

Gabriel looks at them and grins.

"Howdy boys it's been a long time."


	10. Home Again

"What the hell are you doing here. We thought you were dead." Dean says shock still on his face.

"Oh and it's nice to see you to Deano." Gabriel says sarcastically.

"You know this man?" Fred asks who was looking puzzled.

Gabriel laughs.

"Oh yeah we go way back... Don't we boys."

"What do you mean...dead" Shaggy asks.

"Did you recarninate as a cartoon character or something." Dean says.

"Wait what" Velma says.

"No I did not" Gabriel answers.

"Then how the hell are you back?" Sam asks .

"I just came back... Duh."

"Well that's not a very good explanation." Dean says.

"What is going on here?" Fred asks.

"Well news flash boys an Archangel can't stay permanently dead."

"That is true they can come back" Cas confirms.

"Did he just say an Archangel?" Velma asks.

"Yes I did geeky girl. I did." Gabriel answers.

"Hey don't call her that." Sam says.

"Oh...Sammy sticking up for a girl. Oh how romantic."

Sam blushes slightly and so does Velma.

"Alright cut the crap now. What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asks .

Gabriel gives them a dumb look.

"Thinking about what."

"Why did put us in a cartoon."

"A cartoon?" Daphne said her eyes now furrowed.

"I don't know about you Scoob but I'm lost." Shaggy says.

"Reah re ro." Scooby says.

"A cartoon?" Gabriel says his eyes now furrowed.

A sigh came from the brothers. God Gabriel was always a pain to talk to .

"Answer the question?" Cas says who was starting to get inpatient.

"Whoa...Castiel look at you being all tough guy with me. You think using that tone on me is gonna get me to speak."

"You lost Gabriel." Sam says.

"Actually I didn't."

"Huh?"

"You see boys I gave you another chance to try to stick to the roles you were given. I will say I'm impressed. You actually did as you were told. Well...expect Castiel he needs improving."

"But you still lost." Dean says as he was gesturing to him.

Gabriel looks down at the ropes tied round him.

"Aww well you did surprise me pushing me off I didn't see that coming. Never thought you would put dear Daphne in danger."

"I was already in danger. You put me in danger." Daphne says.

"Don't say I don't give you anything"

"Gabriel why Scooby Doo?" Sam asks.

"Why not. It's different... Something new for you guys to tackle, and come on you are in a cartoon. When in your life would you get the chance to appear in a cartoon. Especially your favorite cartoon...Dean"

Gabriel winks at him.

The gang was more confused than ever.

"What is he talking about?" Fred asks.

"Fred stop asking questions. Please." Gabriel says.

"Can't you stop this." Cas asks.

"Sorry my hands are tied up. Guess they gonna have to listen."

"Why...why .Why do all this what are achieving out of this." Sam says .

"Like I said given you another shot to try to play your roles and I just came back I wanted some fun. When I discovered you knuckleheads in town. How can I resist."

"Drag us into the TV how the hell is that fun." Dean says.

"You think I would let you have an easy ride huh...got to play rough sometimes."

"Chasing us around the mansion really Gabriel."

Gabriel shakes his head.

"Oh that wasn't me."

"What how?" Shaggy says with a gasp.

"What do you mean it wasn't you." Dean says his eyebrow now raised.

"You think I would do that...Yes it's fun messing with you lot but I need a break as well."

"But how come you are here now." Sam says.

"Alright. You know the times the knight was falling for your tricks and traps...that was not me. I just stepped back and let him play his role but then when he found Daph, I just had to take control. I said to you earlier Deano I wanted to give her a memorable night. You gotta admit I played a good baddie."

"I seen worse baddies than you." Cas says.

Gabriel tuts.

"Look what you got your himself into because you took control." Dean says.

"Well it was bound to happen. The baddie always getting captured .Even if I didn't take control .You would have probably took him down but at least I made it more exciting. Dean you were a Prince Charming back there rescuing sweet Princess Daphne." He then noticed Fred glaring at him. "Oh yes you as well. You both did good."

"For once I actually have nothing to say." Velma says. "I got nothing."

"You had your fun Gabriel. Now send us back." Cas says with a demanding tone.

"Send you back where?" Daphne asks.

"Who's gonna spill the beans." Gabriel says with a grin.

"You heard Cas send us back." Sam says.

"I'm tied up remember."

"Where you going?" Shaggy asks.

"Reah where rou going?" Scooby asks.

Gabriel raises his eyebrow at Dean.

"Why don't you explain Dean"

Dean glares at him.

"Go on explain we want to hear." Fred says. The Winchesters look at them. Gabriel sat there with an amused look on his face. "We're waiting."

Neither of the brothers didn't know what to say. Oh by the way you lot are not real you are cartoon characters on a show named after your dog. Cas was losing patience now. With the sword, he cuts the rope.

Gabriel grins and stands up.

"Thank you brother"

"Why did you do that" Fred says who started backing away with the gang.

Gabriel didn't realise Cas going behind him and putting the sword up against his throat.

"I thought this sword felt familiar when it was in my hands."

Gabriel swallows.

"Really"

"It's an Archangel blade disguised as a sword."

"What" Dean says looking at them both .

Gabriel sighs .

"Congratulations. It is an Archangel blade."

"An archangel blade can kill you." Sam says.

Dean smirks.

"Aw Gabriel you only just come back. You really want to get killed again "

"It won't kill me. Castiel is not an Archangel. The blade only works if held by an Archangel." Gabriel explains.

"We can still harm you." Dean says

Cas brings it closer to his throat.

"I don't want to do this just let us go." Cas says.

"Guys stop this is not how we handle things." Velma yells .

Gabriel's face screws up.

"You wouldn't do it Castiel."

"Oh we would." Dean says .

Now Gabriel's face turns into worry. Although the blade won't kill him he didn't want to be tortured.

The Archangel finally surrenders .

"Fine...fine. I'll send you back home."

"You mean that." Sam says .

"Yes yes but first...hand it over" Gabriel holds his hand out and does a gimme gesture to the Angel. Cas hesitates but gives the sword to him. "Thank you."

Dean looks at Daphne with a frown. He had to admit he did enjoy himself and he does adore Daphne. He always did ever since he was a kid but he doesn't belong here. His not a cartoon he can't live a cartoon life. Sam was right she's not real. She's just a fictional character.

Daphne notices his expression.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Uh..."

As Dean was about to answer her, he was suddenly back in the motel again.

"Dean"

Dean turns round. Sam and Cas were there normal selves again. Dean was also back to normal. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is..."

"His probably in hiding." Cas answers. "I think his gonna leave you alone for now."

"The room is back to normal." Sam says as he was looking round. Sam was right. The wreck that was caused earlier has all vanished. The room now looked when the Winchesters first entered it. They all look at the TV that was switched off. Dean was about to turn it on but Sam stops him. "I think we have had enough TV for tonight."

Dean goes back and gives a slight nod.

"Yeah your right way too much TV."

"Are you two ok?" Cas asks with a look of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright." Sam answers.

"How about you Dean?"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine Cas?"

Sam didn't look very convinced. Cas wasn't so certain either.

"Do you want me to stay. I can take the chair or go outside in the car?"

"No you go Cas." Dean says "We'll be fine. Like you said his probably hiding."

"I can't believe it. Gabriel is back." Sam says.

"His already just come back and his causing trouble." Cas says with a sigh.

"That's Gabriel for ya." Dean says.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Cas get the hell out of here." Dean says with a chuckle.

Sam opens the door.

"If anything happens we'll call you."

"Please do" Cas says as he walks out.

"See ya Cas."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Cas" Sam calls out. He then shuts the door. Dean sits down on his bed. Sam sits on the bed opposite to him. "What's up"

Dean frowns.

"What?"

"Dean I can see your bothered about something what is it." He then grins "You missing Daphne already."

Dean laughs a little.

"No" Sam raises his eyebrow. "Alright a little bit."

"Dean. When I entered with Velma .It went awkward between you two."

"Ya think that?"

"And before we ended up back here, I saw you looking at her. You looked..." Sam couldn't think of the word to use.

"Sad"

Sam looks at him.

"Were you?"

"Well...Sam this is ridiculous. We're back now. None of that was real it's a cartoon remember."

"I think you really cared about her didn't you."

Now Dean burst out laughing.

"Sam she's a cartoon character. Yes she was my childhood crush and I know we did it but it didn't mean anything."

"You sure about that Dean?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Stop this now Sam."

"What happened before me and Velma came? Tell me."

"It doesn't matter what happened."

"Tell me I'm curious."

"Daphne dumped me" Dean quickly spat out.

"Dumped you?"

"Not like that I mean. She still has feelings for you know who."

"...Oh"

"Yeah but you know what Sam. It would have not worked anyway because I don't belong there. This is my world my style of living .The cartoon world was cool but not for me. No way I would do it again."

Sam chuckles.

"Same here."

Dean then sighs.

"It's so annoying I seen so many of the episodes and they never hook up. I even told her he might open up to you one day. How wrong was I."

"At least he has been there for her."

"True but I just wished Fred finally had the balls to ask her out. I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Don't we know that."

A yawn then came out of the older hunter's mouth.

"I say we should get some sleep after a night we had."

Sam nods agreeing with his brother. They both lay down. Sam switches off the lamp.

"Night Dean"

"Night Sam"

Sam had immediately fallen asleep. Dean was looking up at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about all the moments he had with Daphne. Yes at first he just wanted to have sex but then he actually did feel more for her later on. He wanted to protect her, save her, be her hero. When she hugged him he was shocked yet happy at the same time .He just wanted to grab her and kiss her again. Dean then shook his head.

 _She's a cartoon character. A childhood crush nothing else. You were just excited that's all. You will get over it._

Dean nods himself .

"Yeah you will get over it." He mutters. He then turns and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

"Look they're gone!" Velma points out.

"H...H...How" Shaggy says.

"It seems they just vanished in mid-air." Fred says.

"Where did they go?" Daphne asks.

"Maybe it's an illusion they did in order to escape." Velma says.

"But why" Shaggy says.

"They knew the man right so maybe they didn't want him caught so they escaped with him."

"Good point Velma." Fred says.

"Or were they involved." Velma adds.

Daphne looks at her with disbelief .

"I don't believe that. They were good guys."

"Unfortunately not all guys are good Daphne." Velma says.

"No I still don't believe it. Dean pushed him over."

"That could have been a set up." Fred says .

Daphne looks angrily at them all.

"Daphne we could be wrong maybe they are dealing with that man. They might have gone of somewhere to continue their conversation because admit it they were saying some strange things." Velma says.

"You can say that again." Shaggy says.

"Reah" Scooby says.

"Well we don't know where they are but I don't think there is gonna be another knight incident here again. So I say another mystery solved." Fred says with his hands clasped .

"Your right Fred" Velma says.

Daphne started getting worried. Where did they go? Are they hurt? Is Dean hurt? These thoughts were building up in her mind. She snaps out of it when she feels someone touching her. It was only Fred touching her shoulder.

"You ok Daph?"

Daphne quickly nods and puts on a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

"Let's go. It's really late now." Daphne again nods and the gang all go outside and get into the van. Fred starts up the engine, Daphne was looking out of the window, Velma was chattering to Shaggy and Scooby. Fred glances at Daphne and clears his throat. "Hey...uh...how about we...uh...have lunch tomorrow just you and me."

Daphne looks at him thinking she was hearing things.

"Did you just say meet up for lunch?"

"Yes...I did." Daphne stares at him. Fred lowers his head feeling slightly embarrassed. "Forget it. Forget that I asked."

"Fred I would love to."

Daphne touches his hand and smiles at him. Fred looks down at their hands. A big smile appears on his face.

"Alright then I'll pick up. Let's say... One."

"Sounds good to me."

"One it is then."

Daphne was literally cheering with joy inside her right now. Although he still hasn't admitted how he feels about her, asking her out for lunch was a start. She leans back on her seat with a dreamy expression.

The Mystery Machine then came to life and zooms down the road. Scooby raises his head with an deep breath he shouts out.

"Scooby Dooby Doo"

 **The End**

* * *

 **So that's the end guys. There is a sequel called Scooby Doo in The Real World if you want to check it out. Thank you for the reviews :)**


End file.
